


The Place Between Rivals and Friends

by CherryEmbly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Didn't Read Manga, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Love, M/M, Many chapters, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Relationship Change, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, couples, explicit - Freeform, not the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is the only freshman on his team that isn't on the starting line-up, but when his pinch serving leads his team to five consecutive points, match point, and a lead over their greatest rivals, he's donned the hero of the game. </p><p>Afterwards, he finds he's earned himself something very unexpected; the piqued interest of the rival team's captain, Tooru Oikawa; a man whose beauty and talent have not gone unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks for the Help

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukiyama is my OTP but............... a little Yamakawa never hurt anybody. :)

_Crap, I have to keep my cool otherwise everyone will figure me out…_

“I want you to have it.” Oikawa said lightly, holding a volleyball out to Yamaguchi.

“Why?” Yamaguchi asked in return. His cheeks were lightly stained as this man he’s admired from afar offered him a gift. _I’m certainly not in love with him, those feelings are for someone else, but he’s the only guy other than Tsukki I’ve ever been attracted to…_

The rest of the team stared in confusion at the scene of Oikawa offering Yamaguchi a volleyball. The street lamps seemed to cast an odd spotlight on the encounter. He as an individual, as well as the team he led, were their biggest rival. None of them could fathom why he was even there. 

“My team and another had an exhibition match planned following our game as a local magazine wanted to cover us as the ‘team to watch.’ I wasn’t going to go because I suddenly thought it was very stupid. After I talked to you, I changed my mind and decided to go. The scout for the university I really want to go to hadn’t been to earlier games because of travel trouble and only saw that game and they scouted me. I’m getting a full scholarship to my top choice university.” 

_Is… Is he saying it’s because of me he got scouted to his top choice university?_

Yamaguchi reached out and took the ball from Oikawa. Oikawa smiled as he continued. “If you hadn’t cheered me up, I wouldn’t have gone and we wouldn’t have won. This is the ball from that game. In a way, we won because of you, so I thought you should have it.” 

Yamaguchi’s blush worsened. _I’m not used to being complimented so clearly._

“I was in such a bad mood that I didn’t get to tell you. Those serves, really screwed me up. I maintained my composure but I was thinking, ‘is everyone on that team a monster?’” Oikawa laughed but it wasn’t his usual sarcastic, cynical laugh. It was light and… genuine. 

“Th-thank you.” Yamaguchi replied through fractured tones. _Shit, I have to keep my cool._

“Oh.” Oikawa reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a note. “This too.” He held out the note to Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi balanced the volleyball against his hip and grasped the note. It was folded in half, hiding the contents. Oikawa turned suddenly like he didn’t want to stick around. He put a hand lazily in the air. “Bye, bye.” His voice had returned to it’s immature, humorous tone. 

He was so serious a minute ago. I’ve never seen him like that. 

“When did you talk to him, Yamaguchi?” Hinata stepped forward out of the group.

“After our match. I realized I’d forgotten my jacket inside and went back in to get it and on my way back out I saw him sitting in one of the corners. He was in an awful mood. It made me feel bad because he’s such a good player. I guess I just felt compelled to make him feel better.” Yamaguchi explained, staring down at his new items. 

“What did you say?” Daichi asked. The group had shifted, placing Yamaguchi at its center. As such a huge rival, everyone, even Coach Ukai and Shimizu found themselves curious about this strange interaction. 

Yamaguchi blushed a bit. He was never the center of attention. “U-um. I just told him that I never really used to enjoy volleyball, but he was such a good player that I really wanted to get better. I think I said something like, I wanted to be worthy of sharing a court with him.” 

“That’s intense.” Asahi murmured. Sugawara nodded in agreement. 

“I told him that, because I was getting better, I felt more comfortable playing and it made being on the team more fun which made the sport more enjoyable, so I thanked him. Then I told him scowls didn’t suit him, and that seemed to help.” I really didn’t mean to say the scowl bit, but I couldn’t help but say something when he looks much better smiling. 

Tsukishima shifted strangely. _Did I irritate him?_

“Wow. That’s really kind of you Yamaguchi.” Shimizu began, shocking everyone. “You don’t owe him anything, yet you gave him a gift greater than gold.” 

“What do you mean?” Yachi replied. 

“Winning matches is good, but knowing that someone else enjoys the sport because of the way you play it? Isn’t that better than winning? I didn’t feel inspired to play volleyball because I wanted to win, I felt inspired to play because I was imagining how cool it might be if one day some kid watched me that way and wanted to play.” Daichi explained. 

Yamaguchi stared down at the ball with his blush still hot on his face. _Huh, I guess I didn’t even think about that…_

“You’re making us look too kind Yamaguchi!” Coach Ukai laughed, and everyone chuckled along with him except Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

“Read the note!” Nishinoya shouted out; Asahi nudged him to hush. 

For whatever odd reason, Yamaguchi didn’t want to. “I’ll tell you what it says next practice.” 

Hinata and Kageyama both sighed with disappointment. 

“Okay, okay. It’s time for us to head home, let’s not pry anymore.” Coach Ukai ordered. “Go home, rest, I’ll see you next week.” 

Everyone split off in their own directions. Yamaguchi started to follow Tsukishima but stopped. He found himself increasingly more intrigued with the note. What does it say? What does he want? Tsukishima turned and looked at Yamaguchi. Even in the dark night, the red hue on Yamaguchi’s cheeks was nearly glowing. 

“Just read it. The others are gone anyway.” Tsukishima stated, annoyed. _I knew it, I agitated him…_

Without saying anything, Yamaguchi slowly unfolded the note. He saw the most important words on the note and his eyes widened; his blush got worse as he read. 

“What does it say?” Tsukishima asked. 

“It’s his phone number. He says he’s off tomorrow and wants to see me.” Yamaguchi’s heart was pounding as he looked up at Tsukishima. “What do I do?” If you tell me not to go, I won’t go. 

“It’s up to you.” Heart; broken. “He probably just wants to thank you properly.” He’s encouraging me to go. 

A slight hint of disappointment crossed Yamaguchi’s face before quickly fading away. He folded the note and put it in his pocket and walked up to Tsukishima. “Yeah, maybe I’ll go.” 

The two walked in silence for most of the journey. It was abnormal. As a rule Tsukishima never said much to anyone except Yamaguchi. Their walks home after school felt like his only opportunity to excavate his brain of the events from the day but today he was oddly quiet. 

I knew it. I annoyed him when I said volleyball wasn’t fun until Oikawa made it fun. I have to say something; I have to clear the air. 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi started. They’d reached the intersection where they typically parted ways. 

“Yeah?” 

“U-um… I’ll see you tomorrow.” _There, make a specific plan, tell me exactly what you want to do like always, and I won’t go._

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” _It sounds insincere, like he doesn’t even care._

Yamaguchi felt disappointed and even upset when Tsukishima slid his headphones over his ears and started to walk away. That’s that then. I’ll spend my time with someone else and you’ll have to just deal with it. Yamaguchi turned towards his own home with sadness. If that’s really what I think, then why do I feel so deflated right now? 

Yamaguchi walked along sadly. He had long since succumbed to his feelings for Tsukishima, and even more so lately, because they went to a different high school from most of their other ‘friends’ from middle school, he was the only one Tsukishima knew so it made them even closer. Tsukishima was typically apathetic about most things, but he managed to get excited or happy about a thing or two around Yamaguchi and had even thrown a couple of well hidden compliments his direction, but Yamaguchi was smart enough to know those were circumstantial. I don’t think Oikawa was gay per se, but why shouldn’t I make more friends and at least attempt to find someone other than Tsukishima to feel that way about? I deserve it. 

Yamaguchi went to unlock his door and found it unlocked already. _Don’t tell me…_

Yamaguchi charged his way inside, noticing the familiar shoes by the front door. He entered the home and turned into the living room where his dad was sitting on the couch. 

“Dad, you’re home…” Yamaguchi started, it was a disappointed statement, not a question. “You didn’t tell me you’d be coming.” 

“It was unexpected.” Yamaguchi’s dad stood up from the couch and walked over, pulling Yamaguchi into an embrace. “Ah, you seem to get bigger every time I see you.” 

He walked back to the couch. “Sit, tell me what’s going on with you.” 

Yamaguchi chuckled nervously. “I was actually going to do some homework…” 

“On a Friday night? You have all weekend.” 

“Well volleyball takes up so much time during the week that I usually end up with lots of weekend plans. I do my homework Friday nights so that I don’t forget.” _That’s not untrue. We usually end up having practices on Saturdays anyway, we just don’t tomorrow…_

Yamaguchi’s dad made a face of frustration. “Do you have lots of weekend plans? I have meetings all day tomorrow but I was hoping we could spend some time on Sunday.” 

_No thanks._ “Uh, I have some plans but I can see if I can get out of them.” _I can tell you right now, I won’t be able to._

Joy returned to his dad’s eyes. “Ah, good!” 

_He looks so hopeful…_ “Do you want me to make you some dinner?” 

“I can just have whatever you were already planning on making.” 

“Um, well, I was probably just going to have Instant Ramen or something.” 

Yamaguchi’s dad glanced irritated over the top of the magazine he was reading. “Huh? How often do you eat something so bad for you?” 

“Only after late practices like this when I’m too tired to cook.”

“How often do you have late practices?” 

_All of them._ “Uh, once or twice a week maybe.” Yamaguchi’s dad stood up angrily. _You got that mad, and I wasn’t even telling the truth._

He walked over to Yamaguchi and put a hand on his shoulder. “You have to eat well so you can attract a nice beautiful woman and settle down someday.” Yamaguchi sighed. _I cannot count all the problems with that statement._ “I’ll cook something better for you. You go get started on your homework.” 

Yamaguchi’s stomach bubbled at the thought, but knowing he’d already be blowing his dad off this weekend, he decided to grin and bear it. “Th-thanks Dad.” 

His dad nodded happily and walked into the kitchen as Yamaguchi retired to his room. He reluctantly pulled out his books and homework. _I was lying about actually doing my homework but I guess now I don’t have a choice…_

After some time Yamaguchi’s dad walked into his bedroom with a bowl in hand with delicious looking meat and vegetables over rice in it. Yamaguchi’s stomach growled at the sight. _This actually looks good._ “Thank you.” 

Yamaguchi’s dad nodded happily. “A co-worker of mine taught me how to make it after I told her I was a single dad. She calls it one of her ‘staple recipes’ whatever that means.” Yamaguchi tasted it slowly and was relieved when the flavors nearly danced in his mouth. “Any good?”

Yamaguchi nodded as he took more bites. “Delicious, thanks dad.” _Really._

Yamaguchi’s dad didn’t leave the room. _Does he mean to watch me eat?_ Yamaguchi glanced up; his dad smiled down. 

“Um…” Yamaguchi gulped down a bite. “Our team is going to nationals.” 

His dad’s face lit up at the statement. “Is that so!? Did you play at all?” 

Yamaguchi was actually a little excited. His dad had been asking ever since he started school if he’d gotten any playing time and the answer was always ‘no.’ It was finally different. “Yeah. I’ve improved my float-serve a lot and we got five successive points.” 

“From your serves!?” His dad was brimming with excitement. 

Yamaguchi snuck another bite in before answering. “Uh huh.” 

His dad put his hand on his back. “Well now, that’s my son for you.” 

Yamaguchi blushed in response to the comment. “I’ve been practicing really hard, so it was nice to have it pay off.”

His dad mumbled a strange noise. “I know that feeling.” He put his hand on Yamaguchi's head and shuffled his hair a bit. “Good job!” 

“Thanks…” Yamaguchi usually felt eons away from his father, even when he was standing close, but this moment felt connected; like they finally had something in common but neither of them really knew what it was. 

His dad shot him one last friendly smile before he finally walked quietly from Yamaguchi’s bedroom. Yamaguchi stared after him for a few seconds thinking he may actually consider spending some time with him while he was in town. 

_That is…_ Yamaguchi turned and looked at the volleyball and note from Oikawa on his desk. _…if things don’t get strange this way first._


	2. Servers in Sendai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi heads to Sendai for a day out with Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really long because when I originally wrote it, it was two chapters. Please let me know if longer chapters are better, or multiple chapters covering one event. :) 
> 
> Kyou is an original character. I'm imagining a mini-Chikara with glasses; cute right?

_I wonder why this feels different? I’ve never worried about how early I’ve sent a message to Tsukki before. It’s just another guy, so it shouldn’t matter._

Yamaguchi stared down at the pre-constructed text on the screen of his phone. He’d been fretting over when to send it for the last 30 minutes. Suddenly his phone buzzed. It scared him more than normal, probably because he was just sitting there like an idiot staring at it. In the preview of the text he could see that it was Tsukishima but it didn’t show any of what the text said. 

_Oh no. If I go away from this message I’ll forget to send it, but I think it’s still too early to send it now._

He glanced at the time in the corner of his phone. 

_Late morning isn’t too early for one guy to send another guy a text._

He hovered his finger over the send button. 

_Or, is late morning too early?_

His phone buzzed and startled him again, this time causing his thumb to gently touch the screen over the send button. He watched in horror as the text message pended and eventually sent. 

_Shit!_

He looked at the preview. That text was from Hinata. 

_How is it that you can annoy me even from so far away?_

Yamaguchi backed out of the new text feed with Oikawa and could now see small bits of the texts he’d gotten from Tsukishima and Hinata. He clicked into Tsukishima’s first.

The Tiny Idiot is trying to organize a rec game

for today. I don’t have anything else planned

for today, do you want to go?

Yamaguchi sighed; a game at lower stakes seemed fun. He didn’t like all the pressure of regular games. He started to type back when his phone buzzed. His heart began to race. It was Oikawa. Yamaguchi tapped his name at the top of his phone, sending him immediately to the response text.

I didn’t think I would hear from you. 

Do you have plans today?

Yamaguchi thought about the rec game and about Tsukishima.

 _He was the one who said I should do whatever I wanted to do. There will be other games with those guys. A chance to spend time with someone like Oikawa doesn’t come around every day._

He felt agitated with himself for trying to rationalize it, like he’d be doing something wrong if he went. It’s like Tsukishima said; I can do what I want. Now to figure out the best answer to write back. As he typed he remembered back to the first time he sat and agonized over what to text Tsukishima. It was stupid then, and it’s stupid now. Just write something simple.

Oh really? We have today off too, so if you want

to do something, that’s fine with me.

_There, that sounds cool. Not too eager, not too dull._

He hovered his thumb over the send button again. 

_Or is it too eager? He did just reply…_

His phone began buzzing again, causing him, once again, to accidentally hit send. 

_Damn it, why does that keep happening?_

This time his phone was ringing. Tsukishima was calling. 

_Huh? It’s unlike him to call._ He hit the green answer button. “Hello?” 

“Hi. It’s me.” 

“Hi Tsukki.” Yamaguchi replied normally, though today it felt odd. 

“Hinata wants to have a rec game today, do you think we should go?” 

At that moment Yamaguchi’s phone buzzed against his ear. He pulled it away and could see that it was Oikawa. He clicked into the text.

Yeah! Do you want to meet in front of the

sub station in Sendai?

“Yamaguchi? Are you listening?”

“Uh, oh yeah.” 

“Okay, I’ll meet up with you in an hour then.” 

“What?” 

“We’ll meet in an hour and then go to the game.” 

“Oh, sorry. I confused you, I can’t go… I have plans today.” 

Tsukishima went silent. 

“Tsukki?” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Um, I’m going to go to Sendai with Oikawa today.” 

“Sendai?” 

“Yeah, I guess it’s a good meeting place.” Tsukishima said nothing again. “But I think you should go to the game. Just because I’m not going doesn’t mean you can’t go.” 

“Yeah.” 

Yamaguchi’s phone buzzed again and a new message popped into his feed with Oikawa.

Unless you’d rather do something else. 

Yamaguchi started typing back a response when Tsukishima started again.

“Well, maybe after then? I’m sure we’ll be out there all day. “

Sendai sounds great. What time?

“Yamaguchi?”

“Sorry Tsukki. I’m just setting a time with Oikawa, one second.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Have fun.” In that instant the line went dead. 

_What the hell was that about?_

Lunchtime. We can eat first and then

find something to do. 

Yamaguchi typed a quick reply and then hopped out of bed. Why did he suddenly feel so excited and nervous? _It’s not like a date or anything. It’s like Tsukki said, he probably just wants to properly thank me._

As he showered and got dressed, Yamaguchi wondered what Oikawa would look like in his street clothes. He’d only ever seen him in his volleyball uniform or warm up clothes so he didn’t know what his style would be. 

He thought carefully about his own clothes. It was probably going to be warm out today, so he pulled a pair of his favorite cargo shorts. If they were going to be walking around Sendai he’d be most comfortable in sneakers, so he slid on a pair of white socks and then a pair of Nike’s that were black and red. He grabbed a red tank-top out of the top drawer of the dresser in his closet and pulled it over his head and then pulled a black button up shirt down off of a hanger and pulled it on over the tank-top, leaving it unbuttoned. He put on his silver watch and slid his wallet in his back pocket and left his house. 

Yamaguchi felt very uncomfortable on the subway all alone. He was beginning to realize just how often he was with Tsukishima. He was tall and intimidating, so not only did people rarely bother him, they often avoided him. As if to prove this point, there was a small group of people staring at him and he wanted badly for them to stop. 

_Should I say something to them?_

The subway came to a stop the one before the Sendai stop and the doors opened. 

_Should I just get off and walk?_

Then the unexpected happened. Oikawa walked through the doors and onto the train. He didn’t even look in Yamaguchi’s direction so he didn’t notice he was there. 

_I should call out to him. Or should I pretend I didn’t notice him? Stop. It’s just a friendly thing. I have to stop being so nervous._

“Oikawa.” Yamaguchi called out. 

Oikawa turned. Yamaguchi’s heart began racing; the moment Oikawa laid eyes on Yamaguchi a sterling smile rose to his face. 

_Is he really that excited to see me? Me?_ Yamaguchi was beginning to think this was all a cruel joke. _Why would someone so handsome and so popular, bother with me?_ Oikawa moved his way from where he was standing on the subway until he was closer to Yamaguchi. At the same time, the small group of people standing nearby closed in as well. 

“Are you Tadashi Yamaguchi?” A girl from the group asked. 

_Does she not realize the Toru Oikawa is right here?_

“Uh, yes.” 

“I knew it. My friend said it wasn’t you but I think she just didn’t recognize you out of uniform.” 

That’s when Yamaguchi noticed it; she was blushing. 

_Does she not realize the Toru Oikawa is standing right here?_

“I’m Rin. U-um, we’re going to be hanging out in Sendai today. Do you want to spend time with us?” 

“Sorry, Rin. I’ve already claimed Karasuno’s great server today.” Oikawa teased. 

“O-oh. Sorry to bother you.” She bowed her head shamefully, blushing harsher as she did so. 

“That’s okay.” Yamaguchi replied.

The girl meekly shifted herself back towards her group, who began consoling her. 

_Disappointed? About me?_

“Jeez, you’re more popular than me. That’ll take some getting used to.” Oikawa commented. 

“I doubt it. This is probably an isolated case, they’ve been on the subway since just after I got on so they must be from near Karasuno.” 

“Karasuno’s great pinch-server is bound to draw some attention. Especially being so attractive.” 

_What!?_ Yamaguchi blushed. _That was so bold!_ He realized in that moment how close they were standing to one another. The subway wasn’t so full that Oikawa needed to be as close as he was, _yet here he is, shamelessly calling me attractive and passing the scent of this incredible smelling cologne._ He was a slight bit taller than Yamaguchi, but still shorter than Tsukishima. Up close you could really see how handsome he was. His jawline was striking, and his eyes, which Yamaguchi previously thought to be brown, were almost gold in hue up close. 

Oikawa glanced down at Yamaguchi staring at him and grinned. 

_Shit, he caught me staring, change the subject._ “Uh...?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I thought you were coming from the other end, why did you get on at the last stop?” 

He giggled nervously. “I fell asleep on the way and missed the stop…” 

Yamaguchi grinned. “Really? Are you tired?” 

“I haven’t been sleeping well the last few weeks.” 

“You should have taken today to sleep then, we could have gone out a different day.” 

“Whether I came or didn’t wouldn’t have made a difference.” 

“Why?” 

“Can I tell you honestly?” Oikawa's cheeks turned light pink.

The question made Yamaguchi nervous. “Sure.” 

“I haven’t been able to sleep because of you.” 

Yamaguchi could feel his cheeks blazing. “Huh?” 

Oikawa closed his eyes as he chuckled. “Don’t worry about it for now.” 

_Me? Can’t sleep because of me? What did I do?_

When they arrived at Sendai Station, Oikawa led the way off the subway giving Yamaguchi his first full look at him. He was wearing blue jeans with black combat boots, and a polo that was Aoba-Johsai blue with a black vest over it. It was equal parts formal and casual and it looked good on him. 

“Do you only wear Seijoh blue?” Yamaguchi asked as they walked out onto the main road. 

Oikawa laughed. The sun caught his face at a perfect angle and it made his smile nearly shine. “I like the way it looks on me. Do you agree?” 

_He's so confident. I've never been like that._ Yamaguchi tried to remain cool. “Yeah.” 

“I’m glad you think so.” He made direct eye-contact with Yamaguchi and smiled which made him feel oddly exposed. “Any idea where we should eat?”

Yamaguchi dropped his gaze nervously. “I don’t mind. I don’t come to Sendai very often so I don’t know it well.” 

“There’s a place up this way I like.” Oikawa patted his shoulder and then began walking. Yamaguchi followed him entranced. He was utterly hypnotized by his looks and charm. 

There was something about his atmosphere that was fundamentally different. He always projected an air of arrogance and immaturity but this version of him was very different; Yamaguchi wondered which version of him was the truer one.

As they sat at the table in the small restaurant chatting mindlessly, Yamaguchi found it difficult not to just stare at him. He was handsome for sure, but there was something more than that. He was actually really easy to talk to and despite what he’d heard from Kageyama, he wasn’t nasty or mean at all. 

As Oikawa finished the last bite of his food he smiled. “I’m glad you texted me. I didn’t think you would.”

“Really?” 

“I just assumed all you guys hated me.” He tilted his head so his face caught the sun again. Was that on purpose? 

“Well it’s annoying that you alone, run our entire team every time we play you, but I think it’s more envy than hate. Our team is as strong as it is because we all worked so hard to beat you and Seijoh.” 

“Tobio doesn’t hate me?” Oikawa asked slyly. 

Yamaguchi laughed thinking of the stoic setter who’d been Oikawa’s junior in middle school. “Well, maybe he hates you.” 

“And Shorty?”

“Yeah, maybe he hates you too but only because Kageyama does.” 

“Are they together?” Oikawa asked, shocking Yamaguchi. His face flushed. 

“W-what do you mean?” 

“You know, are they a couple? They have this inhuman intuition on each other. The kind I think could only be mastered by being lovers or something.” He said it so effortlessly like the words themselves weren’t so sensitive. “And I can't believe anyone but Shorty could change Kageyama so severely.”

“Well, they’re both guys…” Yamaguchi started. He suddenly felt like he was trying to convince himself more than Oikawa. 

“So?” Oikawa looked at Yamaguchi. His expression changed entirely and it gave Yamaguchi goosebumps. His eyes narrowed into a seductive gaze and his smile faded instantly leaving a serious expression in its wake. He felt like an antelope and Oikawa was a fierce lion. “Does that matter?” 

“Uh… Um…” Yamaguchi’s mind and heart were both racing frantically. 

Oikawa started laughing. It was sudden and joyous; it made Yamaguchi smile. _First he called me attractive on the subway, then he said he couldn’t sleep because of me, and now all this talk of two guys being lovers. Is he…_

“Do you think that’s weird? Two guys?” Oikawa asked. 

Yamaguchi thought on it. He was no stranger to his odd feelings for Tsukishima but he thought it was unique to their friendship. He always tried to convince himself that the emotions themselves were just a result of his dependency on their friendship, but as he sat here across from Oikawa anxiously over-thinking his question, and definitely attracted to him, he began to wonder how he truly felt. 

Oikawa’s smile diminished a little, almost like he was trying to mask disappointment. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

Yamaguchi wanted to purge Oikawa’s thoughts. “What do you think?” 

Oikawa shrugged. “Isn’t it true that you can’t help who you’re attracted to?”

Yamaguchi thought about how often he tried to force his feelings for Tsukishima away, to no avail. “Yeah.” The frustration of the situation with Tsukishima rang out in his tone of voice. 

“You sound upset.” Oikawa’s expression changed to one of concern; self-reflecting concern. Yamaguchi tapped into it immediately. 

_He thinks I mean him, what do I say?_ “I have many years of experience with that.” _Is it inappropriate to talk about someone I like with someone who may like me?_

Oikawa became curious. “You like someone?” 

Yamaguchi nodded and blushed. 

Oikawa scrunched his nose in a humorous way. Yamaguchi chuckled. “What?”

Oikawa shook his head. “Nothing. Do you want to talk about it?” Yamaguchi couldn’t bring himself to look Oikawa in the eyes. He fiddled with his napkin on the table in front of him, and stared downwards sadly. “I don’t like that.” Oikawa finally said after some silence.

“Don’t like what?” Yamaguchi murmured. 

“How sad you look.” 

Yamaguchi blushed again. Unlike Tsukishima, Oikawa said exactly what he was thinking. Yamaguchi assumed this is what allowed him to be so in-sync with his team on a paranormal level. He was honest; honesty builds trust; trust builds strength. 

Oikawa pulled out his wallet and placed money on the table. Yamaguchi looked at it and could tell it was more than enough to cover both their shares of lunch. 

“Oh you don’t--” but when Yamaguchi looked up, Oikawa was standing above him smiling down. 

“Come on, I have something I want to show you.” 

_Who is this guy? What is this strange way that I feel?_

Things like, where they were going, or why Oikawa would care that he’s sad, didn’t take up much of Yamaguchi’s brain space; he was far more concerned with why his heart was beating so fast. They began to approach, what Yamaguchi recognized as, the AER Building. It was a tall, mall-like, building with shops inside. Yamaguchi had heard of it but had never actually been inside. The amount of people on the road increased exponentially the closer they got and soon they were weaving in and out of people, barely keeping up with one another. 

Oikawa moved his arm, and when Yamaguchi understood what he was doing, he felt like his heart may fly out of his body. He had his hand extended out towards Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi could nearly hear his heart beating. He could sense it in every corner of his body. _What do I do?_ Time seemed to freeze briefly as he stared down at Oikawa’s open hand. If I’m being honest about what I want to do… He reached out and grabbed Oikawa’s hand. He looked up in just enough time to see a bright smile rise to Oikawa’s face as he pulled him through the crowd. 

They were just about the enter the building, when a middle-school age boy with glasses slightly too large, jumped in their path with the most excited look on his face. Instinctively, Yamaguchi dropped Oikawa’s hand.

“Hey! Are you Toru Oikawa and Tadashi Yamaguchi from the Aoba-Johsai and Karasuno volleyball teams?” 

_Look at this kid! He’s so cute! He reminds me of a young Ennoshita!_ “Yep, that’s us.” Yamaguchi smiled cheerily. He always felt he better related to kids than to people his own age; they were much easier to talk to. 

Oikawa smiled in response to Yamaguchi’s sudden sweetness. “What’s your name? Do you play volleyball?” He asked in a sweet tone of his own. 

The kid shook his head violently. “Oh no. I’m not very athletic. My name is Kyou. I was surprised to see two players from rival teams hanging out together.” 

Oikawa chuckled. “Well strong rivalries make for strong friendships!” 

Yamaguchi and Kyou both eyed Oikawa with admiration. “That’s so cool! My school has a newspaper, and I’ve been trying to join the club since last year. The president told me that if I can write a good article, that he’ll let me join. Would it be okay for me to interview you two? It could be about that; strong rivalry, strong friendship!” 

Yamaguchi and Oikawa exchanged looks. The kindness in Oikawa’s eyes was all Yamaguchi needed to know his answer. He looked back at Kyou. “Definitely.” 

Kyou’s face glistened with excitement. “Okay! I promise I won’t take long, we just need to find a quieter spot.” 

“I know one. Come on.” Oikawa chimed in. 

Kyou was nearly trembling as they boarded the elevator in the AER Building. Oikawa pressed the ‘20’ button and the elevator jerked to life. As it climbed the floors it made several stops with more and more people getting on with each stop. Kyou was small so he had no trouble wedging his way into the corner, but Oikawa was a different story, and soon he was nearly chest to chest with Yamaguchi. 

“Hi.” Oikawa nearly sung, looking down coyly. 

Yamaguchi blushed deeply. A few of the nearby people gazed at them suspiciously. They were definitely giving off a vibe, but for some reason it didn’t bother Yamaguchi so much; it clearly didn’t bother Oikawa. Nearly everyone that got on the elevator, also got off before they hit the 20th floor. A couple of school girls, and the three of them were the only ones climbing off the elevator at the top. 

_This is the highest floor the elevator goes to, but this building looked taller than 20 floors._

The atmosphere on this floor was completely different. It was much quieter and much less populated. What seemed like a business supply store was the most eye catching thing to be seen, but most of the people seemed to just be relaxing in the less populated, and certainly much quieter, space. 

“Oikawa-Senpai, this place is perfect!” Kyou said excitedly. 

Yamaguchi spied a small table and chair set against one of the walls. “Look, over here.” 

Together the three walked up to the table. “Oh, there’s only two chairs.” Yamaguchi noted. 

Kyou set his bag down on the ground. “That’s okay, you two can sit, and I’ll stand.” 

Yamaguchi sat in one of the chairs and Oikawa sat in the opposing one. Kyou stood up from his bag with way too many things in his hands and began fumbling and dropping items as he shook. 

“I’m sorry this is my first interview.” 

Oikawa quickly began catching items as they fell, placing them on the table. Kyou’s cheeks began to rose with embarrassment. 

Yamaguchi placed his hand on Kyou’s shoulder. “It can be nerve wracking to do things we’re passionate about. Want to know a trick one of my teammates taught me?” Kyou nodded. “He said that when you’re feeling scared, think of the scariest thing you’ve ever experienced in real life. Then compare it to this. That other thing is scarier right? This isn’t so scary compared to that.” 

Kyou and Oikawa stared at Yamaguchi in admiration. “Feel better?” Yamaguchi asked, 

Kyou thought for a second and then smiled. “Yeah. Thank you Yamaguchi-Senpai.” 

Yamaguchi nodded and then took his hand back, turning and looking at Oikawa. When he met his gaze, his heart began to flutter again.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Kyou set his phone in the center of the table. Yamaguchi supposed that he was recording the interview. He then opened his notebook and took out his pen. He took a deep breath and then smiled. 

“First, can you tell me how you two became friends?” Kyou started. 

“Well we met on the volleyball court, but we became friends after Yamaguchi knocked me out of a funk I was in. We’d just lost a game against them and I was feeling really down; he reminded me that losing isn’t the end of everything and that I’m a good player. I felt much better after that and we became friends.” Oikawa explained happily. 

“Um… Oh! Is it weird being friends when your teams are such strong rivals?” 

“Rivalry gives you something to strive for.” Yamaguchi started. “Just being around Oikawa is fun because I think of all the things I have to do to get better. I think of those things whenever I practice and then I have more fun when I’m playing too.” 

Kyou stopped, he was staring at Oikawa and Yamaguchi with admiration. The two chuckled thinking that’s what they must have looked like during earlier moments of admiration. 

“I hope that’s not it.” Oikawa teased kindly. 

“Yeah, this is my first interview too you know!” Yamaguchi smiled. 

Kyou’s smile broadened. “Okay!” He etched away a few things on his pad and then looked back up. “Um. Maybe, is there any comments you have about one another’s playing styles?” 

“Well there are plenty of reasons why Oikawa is considered one of the best setters in Japan, but I’m honestly more impressed by his serves. I’m a pinch-server so seeing someone who serves like he does is incredible. I always feel better when we’re not playing against them because then I can admire his playing style properly; I don’t feel like I’m letting my team down by being blown away by it.” 

Yamaguchi looked over at Oikawa. He’s blushing!? 

Kyou looked over at Oikawa who was still aghast. “Oikawa-Senpai?” 

“Sorry.” He took a deep breath and then gazed into Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Whenever you hear people talk about Karasuno’s recent success they talk about the setter, and the tiny middle blocker and the ace, but in my opinion, Yamaguchi is Karasuno’s most underrated player. He talks about my serves, but I’ve never scored 5 consecutive points on serves alone, even against weaker teams. I lost my nerve the first time I saw him serve. It wasn’t like his skill as a server rivaled my own; he was way better. I simply rely on power but his serves are precise, intense and extremely dangerous.” 

Yamaguchi’s mouth sat slightly open. He’d never heard someone so brazenly and genuinely compliment him before. 

_Does he honestly think I’m better than him at serving?_

Kyou laughed. “I get it! The reason you’re such good friends is because you rival the same thing for one another; serves. That’s cool!” 

“Well put Kyou!” Oikawa praised. Yamaguchi just stared at Oikawa. He was still speechless. 

Kyou asked a few more simple questions, getting more excited as he went. Oikawa and Yamaguchi took turns answering the questions and it turned into a bit of a, who could give the other one higher praise, contest. They finished off by answering some questions about their individual teams before Kyou finally closed his notebook. 

“That’s good I think. Thank you, Oikawa-Senpai; Yamaguchi-Senpai. I’m definitely going to get into the club with this article! Your showdown during the spring tournaments is all anyone is talking about!” 

“Once it’s published, send a copy to Aoba-Johsai! I’ll hang it up in our club room!” Oikawa said excitedly. 

Yamaguchi nodded. “Karasuno too. I’ll tell everyone all about the super journalist Kyou!” 

Kyou’s face turned bright red, as he finished putting all of his items back into his backpack. He stood up and bowed graciously. “Thank you very much! I will!” 

Kyou grabbed his phone from the table. “Can I take a picture?” 

Oikawa jumped up cheerily. He could only keep his self-absorption hidden for so long. Yamaguchi had barely gotten to his feet when Oikawa fish-hooked his neck, pulling him close, and smiling brilliantly. He put thumbs up on both of his hands. Yamaguchi did his best to meet his energy, smiling and closing his eyes. At the last second, he felt odd having his arms down and threw up a peace sign with his right hand. 

Oikawa held out his phone. “If I give you my number, will you send me that picture?” 

Kyou looked at Oikawa through shocked eyes. Yamaguchi giggled. Getting the number of a star setter so much older than him must have felt like getting on phone-basis with a celebrity. Yamaguchi reached into his front pocket and pulled out his own phone. “I want it too!”

He clicked the power button and fear galloped through him. _8 missed calls from Tsukishima!?_ Everything around Yamaguchi faded for a moment. _He never calls but now he’s called 8 times? Something must be wrong!_

Without giving it much thought Yamaguchi opened his phone and called Tsukishima. 

“Yamaguchi is everything okay?” Oikawa asked. 

“I think something is wrong. Please see Kyou off, I’ll be right back.” Yamaguchi walked away from Kyou and Oikawa as the other line rang. Yamaguchi felt like his heart might stop with each trill. _Idiot Tsukishima, what did you do? Did you play too hard in the rec game? Did you try and jump that ledge and fall again?_

“Hello?” Tsukishima’s voice sounded plain and drab as ever; it immediately made Yamaguchi’s blood boil. 

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked angrily. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay?” 

“You called me 8 times in the last 6 hours.” 

Tsukishima said nothing. 

“Hello!?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well?”

“Well what?” 

All of a sudden Yamaguchi felt a pressure on his back. Oikawa appeared and was nudging him along slowly. 

“Yamaguchi?”

“What? Why did you call me 8 times? I thought something bad happened to you!”

“You just assumed that without talking to me? That’s stupid.” 

_Stupid!?_ As the word came across the receiver, Yamaguchi felt close to tears. “Well if you’re fine, I’m going to go.” 

Yamaguchi wasn’t 100% aware of where they were going, but Oikawa pushed him onto an elevator; it didn’t look like the same elevator they rode before. 

“Why are you angry?” Tsukishima continued. 

“I’m not.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“I’m still in Sendai with Oikawa, so I’m gonna go.” 

“Oh, sorry to bother you then.” His voice was lackluster. _He really doesn’t care._

Without saying any sort of goodbye, Yamaguchi hung up the phone. He stared at the black screen with sadness.

Oikawa groaned audibly. Yamaguchi looked up and was surprised to find that this time Oikawa looked angry. “It’s back.” 

“What is?”

“That sad look. I hate it.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Oikawa dropped the anger from face immediately and looked sad. “Don’t apologize, Yamaguchi.” 

The elevator bell dinged and the doors slid open. 

Oikawa reached down and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand. “Come on.” 

This time Yamaguchi’s heart didn’t race like it had before. He just felt useless. _He did call me a lot but he never told me why…_ Oikawa dragged Yamaguchi along finally pulling him to a place several feet away from the elevator. Yamaguchi’s head was still dropped low as they stopped. 

“Yamaguchi, look.” Oikawa’s voice was the most serious yet sad Yamaguchi had ever heard it. 

Yamaguchi looked up. In an instant everything went away. He was standing overlooking all of Sendai in the early stages of the sunset. “Where… are we?” 

“The 31st floor of the AER Building. Made specifically for this view.” 

Oikawa walked to Yamaguchi’s side and dropped his hand. 

“This is where I came after my exhibition match. I guess I felt like I wanted to think about what you’d said without everyone around to distract me.” 

Yamaguchi looked out. There was an array of color amongst the trees and from so high up the amount of people in the city seemed less significant. 

“I’ve been here so many times before, but I don’t think I ever noticed how beautiful any of it was until after you talked to me that day.” Yamaguchi looked over at Oikawa. There was no humor or fragility in his face, yet he was at least ten times more beautiful than the view. “I was confused and scared. I was staring out at this gorgeous scene, but all I could think about was you.”

Yamaguchi’s heart began racing again. He scared himself with his own thoughts. _Kiss me._

“And I thought maybe it was just what you said, or the fact that I was feeling emotional that I got scouted, but I wasn’t thinking of any of that. I was just thinking of you. I couldn’t remember much of anything that happened that day suddenly, but the image of you looking down and smiling at me was so clear in my mind. It’s all I’ve thought about for weeks now.” 

_I get it now. He hasn’t been able to sleep._

Oikawa turned so he was facing Yamaguchi. “I may be overstepping, but I had a feeling that there was maybe something in between you and that glasses guy. I started to hate him because of that, but I realized that wasn’t fair, I hadn’t even said anything back to you when we talked back then.” 

Oikawa looked down; he seemed embarrassed. 

“But he makes you so sad.” _No he doesn’t..._ “Now I hate him because of that.” 

“He’s nicer than it seems. It’s my own feelings that get me into trouble.” _Here I go defending him again._

“I don’t understand though.” 

“What?” 

“How he doesn’t feel this way about you.” _What way?_

Oikawa was looking straight down. Even still, Yamaguchi could tell he was blushing. 

“All you did was say a few words to me and nothing makes sense to me anymore.”

“Oikawa…” 

Oikawa started chuckling. He turned so he was looking out the window at the view again. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to make this great confession to you, I’m sorry if I put you in a weird position.” 

“Oikawa.” Yamaguchi started seriously. 

“Call me, Toru.” 

“Look at me.” Yamaguchi feared the seriousness in his own voice. 

Oikawa looked at Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if it was his frustrations with Tsukishima, or the fact that he really did admire Oikawa but he yearned for him. He must have successfully communicated his feelings in his look because in a second Oikawa took a few steps towards him and pulled him into a kiss.

Yamaguchi’s head swirled out of control; he felt the best kind of dizzy. If you’d asked him any simple questions at that moment he wouldn’t have been able to answer a single one of them. Despite his lack of mental attachment to his body in that moment, his arms slowly crept up from his sides and wrapped tight around the back of Oikawa’s neck. The action increased the intensity of the kiss. 

They broke for a short second, but not long. When Oikawa came back to continue the kiss, he parted his lips allowing his tongue to break through. It grazed Yamaguchi’s bottom lip which moved and allowed his own tongue to meet it. 

The moment swept Yamaguchi away and he found himself pulling to try and get even closer to Oikawa than be already was. Oikawa, who’d moved his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist, mirrored the behavior and tugged. The kiss could only have been measured in seconds but it felt like hours. Yamaguchi experienced a slight bit of disappointment when Oikawa finally pulled away. 

“Why?” Yamaguchi asked through breaths. Oikawa snickered at him and Yamaguchi felt extremely embarrassed. _I did not mean to say that out loud._

Oikawa slid his hand down Yamaguchi’s back and into his pocket. 

Yamaguchi’s face turned bright red. “T-Toru!” 

Oikawa chuckled. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s ringing phone, pulled it out of his pocket and held it up to him. “Relax, I wouldn’t get that handsy in public.” Yamaguchi smirked timidly beneath his already bright red face. Looking at his phone he could see that it was his volleyball captain, Daichi. 

He snatched the phone and answered the call. “Hello?” Yamaguchi started. 

“Yamaguchi, it’s Daichi. Sorry to bother you on your day off.”

“That’s okay.” Oikawa wrapped his arms back ground Yamaguchi’s waist and laid his forehead on his shoulder. It was sweet and gentle, but distracting. 

“I just wanted to make sure you got all of the details about tomorrow.” 

_Details about tomorrow?_ “Huh?” He held his phone back to glance at it but there were no missed calls or unread texts. 

“There’s a round-robin of games happening just a couple hours away, involving several teams from other prefectures. It was last minute but Coach Ukai wants us to go. Just to watch; we could end up facing some of these teams.”

“Oh. No I didn’t get that information.” 

“That’s odd, Tsukishima said he’d tell you, you haven’t spoken to him today?”

Rage began to tear its way through Yamaguchi’s body. _If that’s why he was calling why didn’t he say so!?_ “He must have forgotten.” Yamaguchi tried to maintain his usual airy tone but the harshness in his voice was a bit revealing. 

Oikawa lifted his head from Yamaguchi’s shoulders. It became evident to him that Oikawa could hear the conversation. 

“You can be there right? It’s not required necessarily but it would be nice if everyone could be there.”

“I can be there.” 

“Great, thanks Yamaguchi. We’ll meet at school at 8; it’s a couple hours drive.” 

“I understand.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Okay. See ya.” 

Yamaguchi hung up slid his phone back into his pocket and opened his mouth to speak but instead was cut off with another kiss. This time it was brief but intense; Oikawa was thinking about Tsukishima, as was Yamaguchi. 

“Come on, Yamaguchi.” Oikawa took Yamaguchi by the hand and made his way toward the elevator. “You need to rest up tomorrow but if you don’t leave now; I won’t let you.” 

Yamaguchi blushed. The comment evacuated his anger leaving only embarrassment in its wake; more because he was embarrassed at his own subconscious desires than anything else. “Um... You can call me Tadashi...” Yamaguchi said softly as they climbed onto the elevator. 

Oikawa backed Yamaguchi against the back wall of the elevator and put his face so close to Yamaguchi’s that he could feel his breath. “You got it, Tadashi.” It was the high-octave voice he used during games, but it still gave Yamaguchi goosebumps. 

_Seriously, who is this guy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Yamaguchi traits: low confidence, says whatever he's thinking. 
> 
> (Some good Tsukiyama in the next two chapters kids!)


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are strange between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima; and he makes them strange between he and Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of both ships in this chapter for you. :)

Yamaguchi felt slightly dumb waiting for Tsukishima in the same place he always did nearly every day. He was still irritated about his mood yesterday but Oikawa, of all people, convinced him to let it go. 

_I should just leave. I haven’t spoken to him, so there’s no telling if he’ll even be here._

Yamaguchi checked his phone, knowing that all he would find is an empty call log and a clock urging him to move on. He opened his contacts and debated whether or not he should call Tsukishima or begin for school without him. 

“Yamaguchi?” 

Yamaguchi looked up from his phone and saw Tsukishima approaching him from the direction of Yamaguchi’s house.

_Is he coming from the direction of my house?_ “Hi Tsukki.” The endearing nickname he’d always called him rolled off his tongue naturally. “Did you go to my house?”

“Yeah. I realized I forgot to tell you about the games today when we spoke and I didn’t want to bother you anymore yesterday so I came to get you instead. Did someone else tell you?” 

_Didn’t want to bother me?_ “Yeah. When Daichi hadn’t heard from me about coming today, he called me to make sure I got all the information.” 

“Oh, I’m glad you got it then.” 

It irritated Yamaguchi that he couldn’t seem to sort out his feelings. He was relieved and happy that Tsukishima considered him enough to intentionally not bother him and get up early to go get him from his house. However, his romantic feelings were suddenly at the surface again, when he’d tried so hard to put them away and was still angry with his behavior the last couple of days. They started walking their regular path to school and the familiarity was calming to Yamaguchi. The last couple of days had been so intense and new that it was nice to have a bit of normal. Yamaguchi usually filled their morning walks with endless chatter but this morning felt different and he remained silent. 

“Your dad is home.” Tsukishima started. 

Yamaguchi sighed. His father, who lived away from their home most of the time, was in town for the weekend. He was leaving that evening and was disappointed to learn that Yamaguchi would be busy all day with volleyball; Yamaguchi was relieved.

“Yeah, he got home Friday night. He leaves later today.” 

“Not one of his long stays?”

“No, he didn’t even plan to be in town, but when I woke up this morning he started going on about spending the day together because he had to get back tonight.” 

Tsukishima scowled. “We’re just watching the games; you could have stayed with him.” 

Yamaguchi shook his head. “I didn’t really want to. It’s always so weird between us.” 

“That’s probably because you avoid him when he comes into town.” The sudden scolding didn’t hurt Yamaguchi but rather made him happy. _He seems genuinely concerned._ “Sorry.” Tsukishima sounded frustrated. “I overstepped.” 

“No, you’re probably right. I just don’t know how to relate to my dad. Things always feel so tense.” 

“Well maybe…” Tsukishima’s voice faded away; it piqued Yamaguchi’s curiosity. 

“What?” Yamaguchi poked. “Any suggestions are welcome.” 

“...Maybe next time he comes into town, we could take him out, together or something.” 

Yamaguchi’s heart raced at the suggestion. “Huh?”

“It might be helpful to have a friend there.” _That’s right, a friend._ “Unless you don’t think that would help.” Yamaguchi could see in the corner of his eye that Tsukishima was looking away. It must really take a lot for him to be vulnerable like this. 

“I’d like that. Thank you Tsukki.” 

Yamaguchi glanced over. _He’s smiling._ It made Yamaguchi smile too. 

“Um…” Tsukishima started again after a few minutes of silence. “How was your day yesterday?”

_He’s asking about my day? Does he truly want to know, or is he fishing for something else?_ “It was… weird.” 

“Weird?”

“Yeah.” 

“Is that good or bad?”

Scenes from his afternoon with Oikawa flashed into his brain. Laughing at his sleeping on the subway, chatting away over lunch, doing the interview with Kyou… kissing overlooking the view of Sendai. He suddenly realized ‘weird’ wasn’t the right word at all. 

“Good weird. I was expecting him to be difficult to talk to and really arrogant, but he wasn’t.” _I just said ‘him’ but I didn’t say his name; is that weird?_

“Do you think you’ll hang out with him again?” 

“I’d like to.” That was more honest than I wanted to be. 

“Oh. Well, good. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Tsukishima sounded insincere. 

_What does he care?_ “How was your day? Who all came to the rec game?”

“Everyone but you.” The statement was trite and sharp. _Was that a dig?_

Yamaguchi didn’t feel calm anymore. Tsukishima’s attitude was still off-putting. He sounded almost… 

_Jealous?_

Yamaguchi glanced over at Tsukishima. _No. This guy isn’t jealous. He’s always telling me not to fuss over him and kind words shock me because of how rare they are. He wouldn’t be jealous. I won’t put myself through thinking that._

“Well, the team I was on lost. I had a really bad game. I think not seeing you at all threw my day off.” 

_Wait, what?_

“Er, I mean, I see you every day so it felt weird. It’s like having a routine and then I broke the routine so it messed with my play.” 

_I feel bad. My day didn’t feel thrown off at all. Is that was he was looking for when he asked how my day was?_

“I’ll be honest, when I got home it felt odd that I hadn’t seen you all day.” Yamaguchi said. _Well, I was more angry, but…_

Tsukishima chuckled causing Yamaguchi’s heart to skip a few beats. “We sound lame.” 

Yamaguchi laughed back, feeling happy that the warm familiarity was settling in again. “Yeah.” 

Things were normal for the first part of the day. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi paired up to practice spikeing against Hinata and Kageyama before the bus left for the games, they sat next to each other like they normally do, and enjoyed mocking Tanaka and Nishinoya’s stupidity. They were three matches into the afternoon and Yamaguchi was comforted by the fact that things were generally normal between he and Tsukishima...

...but all good things must come to an end. 

“Hey, Tadashi!” 

Yamaguchi was sitting amongst his teammates a couple rows back from the edge when he heard his name from somewhere behind him. He turned and saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi descending the stairs towards them. 

“Tadashi?” He heard Hinata whisper from behind him. 

A small flutter rose from Yamaguchi’s heart and rippled into his body. Instinctively he stood up and walked up the stairs to meet him. He found himself needing to put a lot of energy into not kissing him when he was close enough. 

_I really like this guy._

“Hey Toru, Iwaizumi.” 

Oikawa smiled brightly. “Has this last match ended yet?” 

“It just did. Did you guys just get here?” 

“We’ve been here since the first match, but we got bored and starting wandering around instead.” Oikawa chuckled and Iwaizumi eyed him. 

Yamaguchi smiled. He could tell Oikawa was trying to be his typical, whimsical, self but it wasn’t working so well; he wondered if he was the reason.

“Anyway.” Oikawa continued. “There’s a break now. I planned to go out for lunch anyway, do you want to come?” 

Iwaizumi snickered. “That’s a lie, you forgot your lunch at home.” 

Oikawa slapped on a sarcastic smile and glared at Iwaizumi. “Thank you, Iwa-Chan.” 

Yamaguchi giggled. “He falls asleep on the subway too.” 

Oikawa looked back at Yamaguchi and chuckled. “All right.” 

Yamaguchi nodded. “Either way, yes, I’ll go get lunch with you. You too Iwaizumi?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “No. I remembered my lunch. Just be back in time to watch the next match, Oikawa.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Oikawa waved his hand as Iwaizumi walked back up the stairs and out of sight. 

Yamaguchi walked back down the stairs and crouched down next to Daichi, reaching out and grabbing his bag from his seat as he did so. “Captain, I’m going to go get lunch with Oikawa. I’ll be back before the next match.” 

Daichi glanced at Oikawa over his shoulder, smiling and waving at him stupidly. “See that you are, and be careful.” 

_Be careful?_ Yamaguchi nodded. _Maybe they do hate him…_ He walked back up to Oikawa, who promptly turned and led the way back out of the balcony. 

Yamaguchi felt happy to take a break from his team, they were all being so weird about him missing the game yesterday to hang out with Oikawa. “I wish you’d come sooner if you were here.” 

Oikawa smiled. “Really?” 

_Damn it, I didn’t mean to say that out loud._

“I waited because if things were weird between you and four-eyes, I didn’t want to make things worse.” Oikawa explained and Yamaguchi could hear his sincerity. 

His softer, kinder, demeanor had returned from the day before. He was getting a feeling the ‘court jester’ Oikawa was more of a facade. 

“That’s pretty considerate for someone who claims to hate him.” Yamaguchi said honestly. 

Oikawa shrugged with his hands in his pockets. “I know he’s your best friend so even if I hate him I’d feel bad if something happened to your friendship.” 

Yamaguchi’s cheeks turned a light shade of red. _That’s remarkably kind._

They arrived at one of the nearby food booths and approached it. Yamaguchi reached in and pulled out his wallet. “You paid yesterday so I’ll buy today.” 

Oikawa screwed his face in confusion. “I paid yesterday because I asked you on a date.” 

Yamaguchi’s face flushed red. “A date?”

Oikawa slid up behind him and put his head near his ear. “You don’t think so?”

“Y-you never said.” Yamaguchi felt extremely embarrassed. 

“Do all of your times out with friends end with making out?” 

“Toru!” Yamaguchi gently shoved his elbow into the other's chest. 

Oikawa backed up a little bit and laughed. 

“Fine then.” Yamaguchi’s voice was flustered but resolved. “This will be a date too then.” 

Yamaguchi was pleased when he saw Oikawa’s cheeks tint. His embarrassment quickly evacuated and he smiled slyly. “Does that mean we’ll be making out again soon?” 

Yamaguchi didn’t want to lose the battle of flustering one another so he mustered the courage to say something he was sure would shut down the conversation. He smirked. “Maybe more.” 

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but grin stupidly when Oikawa’s entire face turned beat red. His voice was high pitched and labored as he ordered his food and Yamaguchi basked in his victory. 

Just like the day before; lunch was enjoyable. The talked and laughed happily, even under the flurry of confused gazes from those around them. The time to return to each other’s individual teams to watch the last couple matches of the afternoon came quicker than they anticipated. 

“Our date ended with no kissing.” Oikawa stated disappointedly as they walked back into the sports center. 

Yamaguchi’s heart beat a little faster. “Who said it’s over?” 

Oikawa glanced over confused. “Huh?” 

“You’ll just have to come over afterwards so we can finish.” _That wasn't supposed to sound sexy, but it definitely did._

Oikawa and Yamaguchi’s faces flushed. “Over?” Oikawa questioned.

_Fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it._ “Yeah, if you want. I don’t mean to brag but I’m a pretty good cook, so I can make you dinner.” Yamaguchi responded. 

Oikawa smiled underneath his blush. “O-okay.” 

When they got to the entrance to the balcony where the rest of the Karasuno team was sitting they stopped. 

“Um, I overslept this morning so I had to drive my dad’s car here. If you want we can drive back together.” Oikawa scratched the back of his head nervously. 

_That’s right. He’s a third year; 18 years old._ “Are you even taking this seriously?” Yamaguchi teased. _Overslept, forgotten lunch, what a ditz._

“I am.” Oikawa chuckled. 

“Sure.” Yamaguchi responded. 

Oikawa put on a new smile that gave Yamaguchi chills. It was like a mother telling her child he can get candy from the store. It was pure excitement. Yamaguchi waved at him and walked into the balcony where his team was sitting. Some people had switched seats after returning from lunch, but for the most part everyone was sitting among the expected teammates. Everybody, except one. 

_Is Tsukishima sitting next to Kageyama? They’re talking._

Yamaguchi approached nervously. Tsukishima was on the end so there were no seats next to him. Yamaguchi sat in the seat behind him and said nothing. Kageyama glanced backward at Yamaguchi but didn’t acknowledge him at all. For some reason it really bothered him. 

_Why are these two suddenly sitting together and why did he look at me like that?_

The confusion and concern completely distracted Yamaguchi and he didn’t even take in most of the last game. It wasn’t until there was an eruption of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ that he even began paying attention again. 

“He tried Yamaguchi’s serve!” Hinata shouted out. 

Yamaguchi missed it entirely but when he looked up the players were running for the ball out of bounds. He remembered his serve against Aoba-Johsai; the one that just barely landed in bounds. Had his serve’s reputation really traveled this far, or was it a coincidence? _Jump float serves are rare but they could be just trying it of their own accord._ As he thought so, that seemed far more likely. _I actually thought it had something to do with me just now. Where is this weird confidence coming from?_

He could hear Oikawa praising his serves in his mind. _Am I getting it from him?_

When the match was over, everyone stood and walked out of the balcony. Yamaguchi felt a slight sense of betrayal when Tsukishima stood and walked past him with Kageyama but didn’t know how to feel when he got outside and saw him standing there waiting. 

“Are you friends with Kageyama now?” Yamaguchi didn’t entirely intend to ask; but the jealousy took over. 

“He is our teammate.” Tsukishima replied simply as they made their way through the sports center towards the exit. 

“Yeah but I thought you hated him because he was arrogant and loud?” 

“I recently discovered we have more in common than I realized.” 

_More in common?_ “Like what?” 

Tsukishima said nothing at first, but then he glanced over at Kageyama arguing recklessly with Hinata. “Minor stuff.” 

_Minor stuff?_

They exited the sports center and the various Karasuno players began to board the bus. 

“Tadashi!” Yamaguchi recognized Oikawa calling him. 

Daichi, who hadn’t yet boarded the bus, and Tsukishima stopped and turned towards Yamaguchi. Oikawa approached them. 

Yamaguchi smiled nervously and bowed to Daichi. “Thanks for today. I’m going with Oikawa.” Calling him ‘Oikawa’ after calling him ‘Toru’ for so long felt odd. 

“You’re going on the Seijoh bus?” Tsukishima asked uncomfortably. 

Yamaguchi shook his head. “Oh, no. He drove here so I’m going to drive back with him.” 

Oikawa bowed. “Thank you for letting me steal him the last couple of days. I made a new friend near the end of my third year so I’m feeling a bit selfish, I apologize.” 

Daichi held up his hands and smiled. “Not at all. It’s nice to see players from opposing teams get along so well. We’re just heading back and going straight home anyway, so… See you tomorrow morning, Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi nodded. “See you tomorrow. See ya, Tsukki.” 

“I’ll meet you before practice tomorrow like always.” 

_Why did he feel the need to say it?_ “Okay.” 

With that Daichi and Tsukishima climbed onto the bus and it made Yamaguchi blush to watch his teammates stare at him with confusion as the bus rolled away. Once it was gone from sight, everything faded away. Everything but the last remaining fact: _tonight Oikawa is coming over to my house. We’ve started this romantic relationship and I teased it earlier but now it’s very real._

Yamaguchi’s heart began to race as Oikawa seized the opportunity of the empty parking lot to take him by the hand to walk to his car. 

_This is it. This night changes everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the OiYama! Things will slowly start to shift, but not for a couple more chapters still. Tsukiyama OTPers hang in there, OiYama OTPers, the ship is going nowhere fast! :D 
> 
> A change of POV in the next chapter.....


	4. Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has never been an emotional person, so being honest with himself (or anyone else for that matter) about his feelings for Yamaguchi isn't an easy task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's POV of the first few chapters. :)

_I text him several minutes ago, what is taking him so long to respond?_

Tsukishima lifted his phone in frustration. _He said he’d see me today; that means he didn’t go out with Oikawa right?_

Tsukishima dialed Yamaguchi’s number and listened as the phone trilled in his ear. 

“Hello?” Tsukishima’s heart began pounding at the sound of his voice. _Why?_

“Hi. It’s me.” 

“Hi Tsukki.” 

_Please come see me._ “Hinata wants to have a rec game today, do you think we should go?” Yamaguchi was taking an unusually long time to answer. _Can he tell that I’m nervous?_ “Yamaguchi? Are you listening?” 

“Uh, oh yeah.” _Good, I need to see you._

“Okay, I’ll meet up with you in an hour then.” 

“What?” 

“We’ll meet in an hour and then go to the game.” 

“Oh, sorry. I confused you, I can’t go… I have plans today.” 

Tsukishima went silent. _No..._

“Tsukki?” _No..._

“What are you doing?” _I don’t want to know._

“Um, I’m going to go to Sendai with Oikawa today.” _No._

“Sendai?” _Is it a date?_

“Yeah, I guess it’s a good meeting place.” _Is it a date!?_

Tsukishima said nothing again. _I’m panicking. Why am I panicking?_

“But I think you should go to the game. Just because I’m not going doesn’t mean you can’t go.” _...Don’t say that._

“Yeah.” Tsukishima’s heart was pounding. _Why am I so worked up?_ “Well, maybe after then? I’m sure we’ll be out there all day.” _Why isn’t he saying anything?_ “Yamaguchi?” 

“Sorry Tsukki. I’m just setting a time with Oikawa, one second.” _No. Don’t talk to him while you’re talking to me._ Tsukishima's blood was boiling. 

“Don’t worry about it. Have fun.” Tsukishima ended the call instantly. _Damn it. My anger got the best of me._ I’ll have to call and apologize later after I calm down. 

However, as the day passed, Tsukishima continued to obsess over what he thought Yamaguchi might be doing out with Oikawa. In the rec game he was missing blocks left and right and was struggling to receive or spike. When most of the afternoon had elapsed and he personally felt responsible for his team losing; he was far from calm. He was shocked when an unexpected person walked over to offer support. 

“Tsukishima?” Kageyama sat down next to Tsukishima against the wall of the gym. 

“Hey.” Tsukishima responded dejectedly. 

“Don’t worry about that stuff. It happens.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Were you distracted?” Tsukishima looked at Kageyama with shock. 

_He couldn’t know._ “Is it Yamaguchi?” Does he know? “If you don’t want to talk about it I’ll leave you alone, but I thought I would tell you that we’re probably in very similar situations if you want someone to talk to.”

_There’s no way the genius setter is this smart. Am I that telling?_

“Kageyama! Toss me a ball!” Hinata called from a bit away. 

Kageyama stood up without protest, glancing at Tsukishima as he did so. He watched as Kageyama walked over and started practicing serves with Hinata. During one of the last spikes that he watched, Hinata got overly excited and started bouncing and flailing about idiotically. Happy with the toss, Hinata ran over and jumped up on Kageyama’s back, screaming excitedly. Tsukishima noticed it for the brief moment it was there. 

_Kageyama is blushing and smiling!?_

It evaporated almost as quickly as it had come and Kageyama tossed Hinata off his back in a faux rage and proceeded to yell at him as was his custom. As they engaged in a humorous shouting match, Kageyama’s words resonated in Tsukishima’s mind. 

_A similar situation… I get it._

As he was walking off the school grounds headed home, he heard a voice calling after him. 

“Tsukishima!” Daichi was jogging after him with Asahi just behind him. “I just heard from Coach Ukai that some teams from the other prefectures are having matches tomorrow and he wants us to go as a team and watch them, can you make it?”

Tsukishima was actually happy for an excuse to get together as a team again the next day; _I need to see Yamaguchi. I'm losing my mind._ “Yeah I can be there.” 

“Be here at 8. Can you tell Yamaguchi? I have to try and catch the other guys before they go.” 

Tsukishima remembered his plan to call and apologize anyway. “Yeah I can.” 

“Thanks, see ya!” 

Tsukishima watched Daichi and Asahi jog away before turning back towards home. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Yamaguchi’s number nervously. 

The phone rang several times before Yamaguchi’s voicemail picked up. Tsukishima immediately got angry. _Has he ever not answered one of my calls before?_

He hung up the phone and hit call again, anger rising as it rang multiple times and then went to voicemail. He tried to call several more times on his walk home, and every time the phone went to voicemail Tsukishima got more and more agitated. 

_He’s still out with Oikawa. He’s out with him and he’s ignoring me._

Tsukishima entered his home just as frustrated and depressed as he’d left and for the exact same reason. He intentionally avoided conversation with his mom and brother as he headed for his bedroom and prepared to take a shower. 

He was laying on his bed an hour later, drying his damp hair when his phone began to ring. He glanced over at the screen. _Now you’re calling?_

Tsukishima answered the phone as dull as he could manage. “Hello?” 

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi shouted; he sounded angry. 

_Confused._ “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay?” 

“You called me 8 times in the last 6 hours.” _Was it that many? They were all at once..._ “Hello!?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well?”

“Well what?” _What is he talking about? I’m so confused._ “Yamaguchi?”

“What? Why did you call me 8 times? I thought something bad happened to you!”

_If something bad had happened, it’d probably be too late by now._ “You just assumed that without talking to me? That’s stupid.” 

In the silence that followed Tsukishima knew he’d said something wrong. “Well if you’re fine, I’m going to go.” 

_No, don’t go._ “Why are you angry?” 

“I’m not.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“I’m still in Sendai with Oikawa, so I’m gonna go.” 

The words broke Tsukishima’s heart. He was really hoping he was wrong and that he was just sleeping or was out running errands but it’s true; _he was ignoring me while he’s out with him._ He had to get off the phone; his emotions were boiling over again. “Oh, sorry to bother you then.”

Tsukishima hung up the phone without another word and turned it on silent. He didn’t eat dinner or do much of anything else. He climbed into bed and tried to ignore the burning sadness in his gut. _This is probably my fault. I’ve never been honest with him._

He continued to think so the next morning as he walked towards Yamaguchi’s house. 

_I got irrationally mad at him and I didn’t even tell him about the matches today._ He rung the doorbell on Yamaguchi’s door. _I will apologize. I will apologize. I will apologize._

The door swung open. “Tsukishima?” Tsukishima was surprised to see Yamaguchi’s dad standing in the doorway; he was seldom home. “You’ve gotten tall. How tall are you now?” 

“Uh, 6’3.” He shifted uneasily. “Is Yamaguchi here?” 

“Oh no he isn’t, he just left, he said he was going to meet a friend.” 

The same agitating deposit settled again in Tsukishima’s stomach. _He’s hanging out with him two days in a row?_

“Okay. I’m sorry, I’m in a bit of a rush. Thank you.” 

Depression quickly settled over Tsukishima as he walked away from Yamaguchi’s house towards their regular path to school. He was so convinced that he was being blown off a second day in a row for Oikawa, that he could barely control his happiness when he looked up at the intersection where he normally meets Yamaguchi, and saw him standing there. 

“Yamaguchi?” His heart pounded with relief as he approached him nervously. 

“Hi Tsukki.” Tsukishima’s heart raced a bit at the sweet nickname he’s only ever allowed Yamaguchi to call him. “Did you go to my house?”

_I can’t tell him that I got so angry I just didn’t tell him._ “Yeah. I realized I forgot to tell you about the games today when we spoke and I didn’t want to bother you anymore yesterday so I came to get you instead. Did someone else tell you?” 

“Yeah. When Daichi hadn’t heard from me about coming today, he called me to make sure I got all the information.” 

“Oh, I’m glad you got it then.” _So the ‘friend’ he was going to see wasn’t Oikawa, it was me? Why am I so relieved?_

They walked in silence for longer than Tsukishima felt comfortable with, so he sparked a conversation with the only new information he felt okay discussing. “Your dad is home.” 

Yamaguchi sighed. “Yeah, he got home Friday night. He leaves later today.” 

“Not one of his long stays?”

“No, he didn’t even plan to be in town, but when I woke up this morning he started going on about spending the day together because he had to get back tonight.” 

Tsukishima scowled up his nose. “We’re just watching the games; you could have stayed with him.” 

Yamaguchi shook his head. “I didn’t really want to. It’s always so weird between us.” 

“That’s probably because you avoid him when he comes into town.” Tsukishima winced. _Why do I always do stuff like this?_ “Sorry. I overstepped.” 

“No, you’re probably right. I just don’t know how to relate to my dad. Things always feel so tense.” 

“Well maybe…” 

“What?” Yamaguchi prodded. “Any suggestions are welcome.” 

“...Maybe next time he comes into town, we could take him out, together or something.” 

“Huh?”

“It might be helpful to have a friend there.” _Why is he being so quiet about it?_ “Unless you don’t think that would help.” 

“I’d like that. Thank you, Tsukki.” Tsukishima smiled. He was truly happy Yamaguchi wasn’t mad at him. 

Curiosity was clawing at Tsukishima about Yamaguchi. He wanted to know the nature of his day out with Oikawa. “Um…How was your day yesterday?”

“It was… weird.” 

“Weird?” Why am I hoping he had a bad time? That means I’m a bad friend. 

“Yeah.” 

“Is that good or bad?”

_He’s thinking about it for way too long._

“Good weird. I was expecting him to be difficult to talk to and really arrogant, but he wasn’t.” _No._

“Do you think you’ll hang out with him again?” 

“I’d like to.” _No._

“Oh. Well, good. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” _Lying again._

“How was your day? Who all came to the rec game?”

_It was awful._ “Everyone but you.” Why am I being so harsh? I need to fix it. “Well the team I was on lost. I had a really bad game. I think not seeing you at all through my day off.” 

Tsukishima noticed the brief shock on Yamaguchi’s face. 

“Er, I mean, I see you every day so it felt weird. It’s like having a routine and then I broke the routine so it messed with my play.” 

“I’ll be honest, when I got home it felt odd that I hadn’t seen you all day.” 

Tsukishima chuckled, happy with that response. “We sound lame.” 

Yamaguchi laughed back, causing the pain in Tsukishima’s stomach to ease some. “Yeah.” 

The afternoon passed by uneventfully which was the way Tsukishima liked it. He just wanted things to be normal, and they were. He was legitimately enjoying watching the games with Yamaguchi and leaving the oddness of the last two days in the past...

...but all good things must come to an end. 

“Hey, Tadashi!” Tsukishima knew exactly who it was so he didn’t even look. 

“Tadashi?” He heard Hinata whisper from behind him. 

_He did call him 'Tadashi.' Are they saying first names already?_

“Hey Toru, Iwaizumi.” _Toru._

Tsukishima didn’t want to hear any more, so he focused all of his energy on ignoring the interaction. The sooner it was over, the sooner things could get back to normal. A few annoying minutes passed, and Tsukishima suddenly noticed Yamaguchi grabbing his gym bag; he was crouched next to Daichi. 

“Captain, I’m going to go get lunch with Oikawa. I’ll be back before the next match.” 

_Tell him no. Don’t let him leave._ “See that you are, and be careful.” Daichi responded. _Be careful? If he makes you as nervous as he makes me, why don’t you stop him?_

Tsukishima could barely sit still. _He didn’t even say bye, he just left._ His emotions took hold of his body and he stood up and walked out of the balcony. He was livid. 

“Tsukishima.” Tsukishima turned and Kageyama was standing there. “Come on, let’s go eat outside.” 

Tsukishima didn't protest. He knew he would lose it if he didn’t talk to someone. He poked at his lunch but he didn’t have much of an appetite. He never spoken candidly about his feelings before so he didn’t entirely know what to say. 

“Do you think they’re romantic?” Kageyama finally asked after asking a few, less important, questions. 

Hearing the word freaked Tsukishima out. “That’s the feeling I get about it.” 

“I’m pretty sure Shoyo likes Yachi. I don’t know her as well, but she seems to be fond of him too.” 

Their situations were even more alike than he first realized and Yachi’s at every practice.

“I know that you don’t really like me but I get what you’re going through. It’s even harder when they’re really fond of you as friends. You get really excited when you feel like something’s there because that’s what it means when you do it; but it’s just their nature.” Tsukishima nodded. _That’s true. It’s just in Yamaguchi’s nature to dote on him and be caring; it’s the kind of guy he is._ “It sucks but you just have to deal with it. Isn’t their happiness more important?” 

The notion broke Tsukishima’s heart but he knew it was true. “Yeah.” 

The talk didn’t help ease the pain as much as Tsukishima was hoping it would but it helped him understand things a bit better. He felt like, at the very least, he could manage going forward. He was surprised when he stood to leave the balcony after the last match and saw Yamaguchi sitting silently behind him. _How long has he been there?_ He didn’t want to disrupt the flow of people leaving the balcony so he waited for him to exit outside. 

Yamaguchi approached him with a look of agitation on his face. “Are you friends with Kageyama now?” 

Tsukishima did not expect that question. “He is our teammate.” 

“Yeah but I thought you hated him because he was arrogant and loud?” _We hated Oikawa for the same reason, but you’ve just come back from lunch with him._

“I recently discovered we have more in common than I realized.” _A lot more._

“Like what?” 

Tsukishima wasn’t entirely sure how to phrase it. He looked up at Hinata and Kageyama arguing like usual. “Minor stuff.” 

Tsukishima’s skin began to crawl when, as they exited the sports center, he heard that annoying voice again. “Tadashi!”

In front of him Daichi stopped and turned around, preventing Tsukishima from boarding the bus. 

Yamaguchi smiled and bowed to Daichi. “Thanks for today. I’m going with Oikawa.” _Why? Daichi stop him._

“You’re going on the Seijoh bus?” Tsukishima asked uncomfortably. 

Yamaguchi shook his head. “Oh, no. He drove here so I’m going to drive back with him.” 

Oikawa bowed. “Thank you for letting me steal him the last couple of days. I made a new friend near the end of my third year so I’m feeling a bit selfish, I apologize.” 

Daichi held up his hands and smiled. “Not at all. It’s nice to see players from opposing teams get along so well. We’re just heading back and going straight home anyway, so… See you tomorrow morning Yamaguchi.” _Don’t say that._

Yamaguchi nodded. “See you tomorrow. See ya, Tsukki.” 

_Please don’t go._ “I’ll meet you before practice tomorrow like always.” _I need to make sure he’ll be there tomorrow like always._

“Okay.” 

Tsukishima boarded the bus behind Daichi and sat in the same seat he’d sat in on the way there, but it wasn’t the same. Instead of staring out the window at the odd scene like everyone else, Tsukishima stared sadly at the empty seat next to him as the stupid heartache returned to his stomach. 

_Yamaguchi... I..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change next chapter kids. O__O


	5. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa goes to Yamaguchi's home for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating moves up in this chapter kids.

Yamaguchi led Oikawa nervously into the living room of his home. 

“Your parents aren’t here.” Oikawa said; it was a nervous statement not a question. 

“No. My mom actually died about 10 years ago, and my dad is an international businessman so he’s never here.”

Oikawa walked up to Yamaguchi with a sad look on his face. “I’m sorry about your mom.” 

Yamaguchi smiled, closing the distance between them. “Thanks. It’s okay. She was really sick. I miss her but I was glad her suffering was over."

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s back and pulled him into a kiss. Yamaguchi wasted no time in parting his lips and intermingling his tongue with Oikawa’s. His heart was beating rapidly as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck. Outside of his control he slid one of his hands into Oikawa’s hair and was overcome with chills when, as he did so, Oikawa gasped a bit into their kiss. Oikawa's hands slipped just under the base of Yamaguchi's shirt, but stopped there, resting just on the cusp of his pants. Yamaguchi’s head was reeling as he tried to decide what do next when all of a sudden, Oikawa’s stomach growled. Their kiss ceased immediately and Yamaguchi started laughing. 

Oikawa chuckled nervously. “That was embarrassing.” 

Yamaguchi leaned in for a peck and then backed out of the embrace. “It’s my fault. I promised to cook for you.” 

Oikawa groaned lightly as Yamaguchi walked away from him into the kitchen. He sat down in one of the stools at the bar like counter. Yamaguchi opened the fridge and began pulling out several different ingredients. 

“How about vegetable stir fry?” He called out. 

Oikawa smiled. “Sounds delicious.” 

Yamaguchi breathed in the calm of the moment. _Things were happening so rapidly just now. We were definitely headed in THAT direction._ Yamaguchi reached above him into the cabinet and pulled out a small can. “Want some tea? It’s green that my dad brought me; it’s really good.” 

Oikawa stood up and walked around into the kitchen, drawing close to Yamaguchi as he pulled the tea can from his hands. “I can manage the tea at least.”

Yamaguchi blushed and smiled, relinquishing the can, and pulled a couple of teacups out of the cupboard behind him. He then started chopping up several of the vegetables to prepare for the stir fry. Something felt oddly domestic about this scene. It was abnormal certainly but with him preparing a dinner and Oikawa standing a few feet away making tea; Yamaguchi felt at ease. It made him feel less weird about the whole, guy-guy thing. 

“So I take it you don’t have siblings either?” Oikawa poured hot water over both cups of tea and returned to his seat on the other side of the bar. 

“No.” Yamaguchi started. “My mom’s illness prevented her from having any additional children and my dad never re-married.” 

“Do you think he ever will?”

Yamaguchi turned the heat on the oven and added light oil and noodles to the pan. “I doubt it. My dad is kind of strange. He’s not the type of man I see having an easy time with women.” 

“Ah.” Oikawa chuckled. 

“What about you? Siblings and parents?” Learning more about Oikawa outside of volleyball excited Yamaguchi.

“My parents are, what you would call, high school sweethearts. They had my oldest sister right after they got married, she's 16 years older than me. They had my other sister 11 years later, then me 5 years later. My oldest sister is married and had a son when I was 8. I'm embarrassed to say, I dote on him. He plays volleyball.” 

Yamaguchi smiled at the information. “It's cool that you have such a big family. My parents were both only children. All my grandparents are still alive but they live far from here so I don't see them very often.” 

“Well, you'll just have to have a big family!” Oikawa said happily. 

“Yeah...” Yamaguchi replied. _Does he just not consider the barriers…? Maybe he isn't as certain as I am..._

Soon the smells of the completed stir fry filled the air. Complemented with rice and sweet buns, Yamaguchi proudly placed a plate of stir fry in front of Oikawa before bringing his own plate over and sitting down. “I hope you like it.” 

“It smells amazing!” Oikawa replied cheerily. After giving thanks for the food, Yamaguchi intentionally hesitated to watch Oikawa take the first bite. He’d made this stir fry several times before, but this time made him a bit nervous. Oikawa took a bite and looked up at Yamaguchi wide-eyed. “It’s incredible!” 

Yamaguchi blushed. “Really?” 

Oikawa nodded colorfully as he took more bites of his food. Yamaguchi smiled and dug in himself. 

“There’s more if you want.” Yamaguchi chuckled at Oikawa’s rapidly cleared plate. 

Oikawa waved his hands. “I’m so full.” 

Yamaguchi giggled. “I hope not too full.” His face turned deep red. _I did it again. I did not want to say that out loud._

When he looked over at Oikawa, he wasn’t blushing or smiling, he looked genuinely concerned. 

The blush faded from Yamaguchi’s face. “What?” 

“It’s just…” Oikawa started, but he stopped short of the whole thought. 

“What?” _Did I make him uncomfortable?_ “I’m sorry. That was kind of inappropriate.” 

Oikawa’s eyes wided. “N-no! It’s not that.” His cheeks tinted. “I think I’m just… nervous.” 

“Nervous?” _Why don’t I feel nervous? If anyone should feel nervous it’s me._ “We don’t have to...” Why don’t I feel nervous…?

Oikawa’s face turned an even brighter shade of red. “Uh, n-no, I really want to. I’ve thought about it a lot…” _A lot?_ “I think it’s just. I don’t want to… uh… mess up?” Oikawa was nervously avoiding Yamaguchi’s gaze.

“Um… It’s not like I have anything to compare it to.” _This conversation is getting weird. How do you mess up?_

“I just… I really like you and if something goes wrong…” 

Yamaguchi grinned at Oikawa. “I’m not worried about that.” _I’m not nervous._ “I like you too and that emotion is stronger, so I think it’ll be okay.”

Oikawa looked up for the first time since starting this conversation; smirking as he did so. “I didn’t peg you for someone so confident.” 

_I didn’t either actually._ Yamaguchi stood from his chair and walked over to Oikawa. He held a hand out to him. “Want to see our garden? It’s especially beautiful at night.”

Oikawa reached out and took Yamaguchi’s hand. He could read the fear all over his face, but Yamaguchi was oddly calm. He didn’t expect to be the one coddling Oikawa’s anxiety but since he was he swallowed his own burning desire to cut right to the chase. He led him out to the balcony in the back of the house that overlooked a tiny pond surrounded by a lush garden. Small lights illuminated it giving it a glowing appearance against the night sky. 

“This is unbelievable. Who tends the garden?” Oikawa nearly whispered. 

Yamaguchi chuckled. “Well, I’m the only one who lives here so…” 

Oikawa looked at him in shock. “You?” Yamaguchi nodded and smiled. “You’re amazing.” 

The look on Oikawa’s face was like the way a small child looks at a superhero. It was innocent and sincere and it made Yamaguchi giggle. “Not really, but if I don’t do it no one will. Tsukki tells me not to name the koi because I get attached but I do anyway and get really sad when they die. Isn’t that stupid?” 

The innocence in Oikawa’s face evaporated. “No, that’s not stupid.” He eliminated the distance between he and Yamaguchi and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I think showing something love, even if it’s for a short period of time, is one of the most admirable things you can do. You stopped treating it like a thing and started treating it like a friend. I think dying having a friend to cry for you is better.” 

Oikawa took one hand up and wrapped it behind Yamaguchi’s head and pulled him into a kiss. It was passionate and heavy, like all his fear from earlier was gone. Yamaguchi lifted his hands and grasped Oikawa’s sides to brace himself; this kiss was completely sweeping him away and he was starting to lose control. He pulled lightly, backing up a few steps towards his bedroom door as he did so, then he stopped. Yamaguchi reminded himself to be solicitous of Oikawa’s earlier fears and refrained from applying too much pressure. 

Oikawa broke the kiss and gazed at Yamaguchi deeply. “I’m okay.”

It was those words that Yamaguchi wanted to hear. He took Oikawa by the hand and walked down the balcony to the door that connected it to his bedroom. He gently pulled Oikawa inside, who slid the door shut behind him with his free hand, using the hand Yamaguchi had to whip him back towards him into a kiss. 

Yamaguchi’s heart was pounding so hard, he was certain there was no way Oikawa couldn’t feel or hear it. He was pleased when Oikawa turned them a bit and backed his way towards Yamaguchi’s bed. He seemed to be taking more control which Yamaguchi preferred; it felt odd to be the one in control as the younger, less experienced of the two. Oikawa sat, and pulled Yamaguchi down onto his lap so that he was straddling him. The action alone excited Yamaguchi who could feel himself starting to become aroused. 

Goosebumps rose to Yamaguchi’s skin as Oikawa broke their kiss and began to run his lips over his neck. The warm breath was intensified by his chilled skin from having just been outside and it was sending him into a tailspin. As Oikawa kissed his neck, Yamaguchi could feel him lingering in certain places which made him slightly nervous. 

“Don’t mark me.” He warned seductively, gasping as Oikawa chuckled into his skin. 

Yamaguchi’s face flushed as he felt Oikawa’s chilled hands slip under his shirt and touch his bare back. He wanted to kiss him again, so he allowed one of his own hands to slide into Oikawa’s hair and tug lightly so he could regain access to his mouth. When he did so, Oikawa groaned a small bit. 

“I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi apologized, afraid he’d pulled too hard. 

“No, don’t be.” Oikawa started, slipping a kiss in. “You did that before too. It’s really… sexy.” 

Yamaguchi met Oikawa’s lips again. _His hair is a hot spot? Is that normal?_ The thought quickly fled from Yamaguchi’s mind as he felt Oikawa grasp the base of his shirt and drag it upwards. He pulled his arms from around Oikawa’s neck and left the kiss so that he could finish pulling his shirt off. Yamaguchi leaned back in for another kiss but Oikawa placed a hand on his chest and kept him at arm’s length. Yamaguchi watched him carefully for signs of nervousness, but that wasn’t his look at all. It was more like he was taking in the view. Yamaguchi’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

“S-stop that. It’s embarrassing.” Yamaguchi huffed out.

Oikawa smiled. “Sorry.” 

He wrapped his other arm around Yamaguchi’s back and pulled his body to his, locking him in another french kiss. As they made out Oikawa pulled and leaned backwards, laying on the bed, bringing Yamaguchi to a stop on top of him. Yamaguchi seized the opportunity to explore Oikawa’s neck with his lips. He kissed around different spots and when he got near his ear he decided to get adventurous. He licked at his earlobe first before nibbling it lightly. 

“Ah, Tadashi…” Oikawa whispered. _He said my name, that was hot!_

Oikawa pushed upwards against Yamaguchi’s body, bracing it with his arm, and forcing him around to his back. He brought his face down to Yamaguchi’s with a sly smile on. “You’re much better at this than me.” 

Yamaguchi craned his head to take a kiss. “I think we’re evenly matched.” 

Oikawa smirked. “Not yet.” 

Oikawa started to drop soft kisses all along Yamaguchi’s torso. He slid one of his hands up Yamaguchi’s arms and interlocked their fingers. As he did so he licked his way up his stomach and timidly allowed his tongue to pass over one of Yamaguchi’s nipples. 

A wave of pleasure rocked through Yamaguchi’s body and he couldn’t control the moan that escaped his mouth. Excited to be pulling ahead in their contest of pleasure, Oikawa used his hand to lightly squeeze his other nipple; applying a little more pressure each time Yamaguchi cried out with satisfaction. 

A small pain started to emerge around Yamaguchi’s waist. _Is it possible that I’m this turned on?_ Yamaguchi was officially so aroused that the constraint of his jeans was causing him physical pain. The last thing he wanted was to disrupt his current ecstasy, but the pain was getting worse. 

“T-To-Toru.” Yamaguchi groaned, but the misinterpreted mention of his name spurred him on. Another round of bliss buzzed over Yamaguchi’s body. He arched his body into the sensation but it caused a worse pain in his cock. “O-ow.” The comment was an involuntary response. 

Oikawa stopped instantly at the sound and looked up at Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi breathed heavily in the break. “Sorry, it hurts.” 

Oikawa raised his eyebrows. “I thought you liked it…” 

Yamaguchi blushed knowing that he had to explain it now. “No not that. I did like that. I’m um… I’m too hard and it hurts.” 

Oikawa’s face turned red to match Yamaguchi’s. “Oh… You liked it a lot then.” 

Yamaguchi flailed a halfhearted swing at Oikawa. “Idiot. Don’t stay stuff like that.” 

Oikawa smiled as he leaned back, standing at the foot of the bed as he pulled off his own shirt. When Yamaguchi looked up at him towering over him, he could see that, he too, was completely erect beneath his pants. Yamaguchi remembered that he was losing and sat up. He pressed a few kisses against his exposed stomach before allowing his hands to drop down to Oikawa’s waist. The throbbing in his own member faded some when he sat up and even if it hadn’t Yamaguchi wouldn’t have been able to notice it anymore. All his energy was focused now on what he’d decided to do. 

Intensity deposited as Yamaguchi slowly pulled down the front of Oikawa’s pants and boxers revealing his firm cock. At first Yamaguchi just stared at it. 

_This is it. This is where I thought it would get strange but… I’m more turned on._

He took the full girth of Oikawa into his hands and began to pull slowly. Oikawa grunted with happiness as Yamaguchi began to stroke him. A small amount of hazy liquid started to seep out of Oikawa’s tip. Yamaguchi watched carefully and coyly glanced up at Oikawa who was extremely focused on the scene in front of him. Yamaguchi smirked and then leaned forward and started to lick the tip of Oikawa’s leaking shaft. 

“T-Tada--” but before he could get the entire word out, Yamaguchi bravely took Oikawa into his mouth. 

Yamaguchi used his hands and mouth to work up and down Oikawa’s cock; he could feel him throbbing in his mouth. Even though it excited him to hear Oikawa moaning with pleasure as he continued to suck him, Yamaguchi felt perverted thinking about how much he was enjoying the action itself. 

“Ah, Tadashi I--!” Oikawa thrusted his hips a couple times and then a warm, salty liquid shot into Yamaguchi’s throat. 

Yamaguchi didn’t entirely mind the taste but the amount and force caused him to gag. He pulled off Oikawa and leaned his head back. He didn’t want to make a mess but he couldn’t think of anything less sexy than continuing to gag. He swallowed the hot liquid bit by bit until it was gone from his mouth. 

“I’m sorry!” Oikawa shouted. He crouched down over Yamaguchi and shock crossed his face. “Uh, did you swallow it!?”

Yamaguchi chuckled and coughed a bit. “I didn’t want it to get all over you.” 

Yamaguchi looked up at Oikawa but the look on his face nearly scared him. It was a new level of seriousness, outside of one he’d ever seen even during any of their games. He tilted Yamaguchi’s face straight up with his hand and kissed him without closing his eyes. It made Yamaguchi feel over-exposed and his face turned red. Oikawa reached his hands around Yamaguchi’s back and pulled him to his feet, and then slowly turned him and pulled him close. With his back against his chest, Oikawa started to kiss him on his shoulders and neck. 

He rubbed his hands along Yamaguchi’s stomach before slowly unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them down into his boxers. Yamaguchi nearly stopped breathing as Oikawa took him in his hands and began to stroke him. He Let go after a short time and put his hands around the edges of Yamaguchi’s pants and pulled them down. He crouched down as he pulled Yamaguchi’s pants and boxers all the way off and helped him step out of them. Instead of standing straight back up he ran his hands along Yamaguchi’s legs and kissed a few sensitive spots up his legs, butt and back as he returned to his feet. 

_I can’t get ahold of myself when he does stuff like that._

Oikawa wrapped his arms lovingly around Yamaguchi again, using one of his hands to turn his face towards his own for a kiss. He then slowly guided Yamaguchi back down to the bed, this time on his side. He spooned him and reached around, taking Yamaguchi’s cock back into his hands. As he began to stroke him gently he passionately kissed and bit at different spots all over his back. He used his other hand to reach around and tease one of Yamaguchi’s nipples. 

Yamaguchi’s entire body trembled with excitement. His head was spinning as each touch and stroke pulsated through his body like a jolt of electricity. He started to writhe as he felt his climax approaching. He was downright angry when everything stopped at once. 

Oikawa leaned over Yamaguchi and put his mouth near his ear. “I’m sorry, I was selfish just now. I don’t want you to finish yet.” He used his hand to push Yamaguchi’s top leg forward. Yamaguchi froze when he felt one of Oikawa’s fingers start to poke at his hole. “Tadashi… Can I?” 

_What is this feeling of nervous excitement?_ Yamaguchi nodded his head slowly as he braced himself for the next step. 

At first there was just pressure as Oikawa slowly started to push his finger inside. His finger felt slick like he’d rubbed something on it, but Yamaguchi had no idea when he’d done so. Being caught up in everything must have distracted me. Soon enough though, a sharp pain shot up his back along his spine. The pain ricocheted off of his hip bones and he instinctively straightened his back against the feeling. 

Oikawa must have been able to sense he was in pain. “I’m sorry. Should I stop?” 

Yamaguchi was desperate to break through the pain and get to the pleasure he knew awaited him. “No, keep going.” He grunted out. 

“When you bend your back like that, you tense and it’s worse. Just try to relax.” 

_Easy for you to say. Oikawa pulled his finger back out and slowly pushed it in again. Yamaguchi focused all his energy on relaxing his back, which he felt the urge to straighten again, and also did his best to hide his face from Oikawa because his eyes were naturally watering. Oikawa moved his finger in and out several more times and Yamaguchi was relieved when the walls of his hole stopped resisting so much, allowing him to slide in and out more easily. On one of the pushes back in, instead of pulling his finger back out, he began to poke around inside him. There was a small pain that was not as bad, when suddenly one of the spots he poked sent shock-waves of pleasure through Yamaguchi’s body. He bucked at the feeling and couldn’t stop himself from letting out a loud moan._

_Oikawa breathed heavily into Yamaguchi’s ear. “I found it.”_

_Yamaguchi was glad he endured the suffering, because Oikawa adjusted the angle of his finger and now every time he moved in and out, the small pain was completely overpowered by a strong, wonderful, sensation. Even though neither of them was touching his cock, Yamaguchi could feel himself approaching climax again._

_Yamaguchi was embarrassed at the sounds he was making and tried to stifle them into a nearby pillow. As though Oikawa could read his mind he whispered into his ear again. “Don’t hold your voice back. The way you moan is so sexy, I’m almost ready again.”_

__Ready again?_ Oikawa used his other arm to push Yamaguchi’s head away from the pillows, allowing his perverted sounds to ring out into the room. _

_“T-Toru, I’m..” With one last push of his finger into Yamaguchi, his entire body shook with euphoria, sending his own hot substance flying out of his cock, and making him dizzy._

_Yamaguchi was breathing hard in the wake of his climax when Oikawa braced his hips and pulled him up onto his knees. He slowly kissed his way up Yamaguchi’s back, meeting his face at the end of the line for a kiss. When they parted he looked deep into Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Tadashi, can I enter you?”_

_Yamaguchi’s heart raced with anticipation and he could only manage a nod._

_Oikawa groaned excitedly. “God, you’re sexy.”_

_“Don’t say that.”_

_Oikawa snickered as he kissed him again. “Sorry. It’s true.”_

_Yamaguchi wasn’t dumb enough to think that being slightly opened by a single finger would have completely eliminated the pain as Oikawa started to push into him, but for this pain there may as well have been no fingers at all. Oikawa may have solved the mystery of where Yamaguchi’s spot was with his finger, but he still had to get that far with his cock before he could overwhelm the pain with pleasure again._

_A few sounds of pain escaped Yamaguchi’s lips causing Oikawa to stop, but when he did, Yamaguchi’s body acted of its own accord and pressed against him, begging him to continue. Yamaguchi did his best to focus his mind and discovered that his body was telling the truth. Though the pressure and pain were intense, the feeling of Oikawa inside him was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. As Oikawa worked his way in and out slowly, the pain started to ease leaving decadence in its wake. The sensation moved it’s way from Yamaguchi’s hole into his cock as he started to become erect again._

_Rhythmically, Yamaguchi swayed his hips against Oikawa who responded by pushing the rest of his way inside. Then it happened again; the immobilizing pleasure as Oikawa’s cock banged against Yamaguchi’s sweet spot inside. He cried out again, letting Oikawa know he’d been successful and soon he was thrusting in and out of Yamaguchi at a fairly rapid pace, hands on his hips for balance._

_“Don’t stop, Toru.” Yamaguchi begged as he could feel the power rising to the surface again._

_“Tadashi...” Oikawa huffed out. He didn’t have to say anything more for Yamaguchi to understand._

_“Me too.” With one last final thrust Oikawa and Yamaguchi moaned loudly as they both erupted._

_Exhausted but satisfied, Yamaguchi fell to his stomach on the bed. Oikawa pulled out of Yamaguchi slowly and came to a rest on his back, placing his face next to Yamaguchi’s below him. “I’m sorry, I came inside…”_

_Yamaguchi was breathing in and out deeply, trying to recover from the mind-numbing orgasm. “It’s okay.” Yamaguchi could feel the liquid dripping out of him; even something about it was oddly arousing to him. _Am I a pervert?_ _

_“Tadashi, I love you.” Oikawa whispered into his ear._

_Yamaguchi, froze; he was certain he’d heard incorrectly as his senses slowly returned to him. He listened silently for a few minutes, trying to determine if he was crazy._

_“I love you.” He repeated._

__Love? He… loves me?_ _

_He said it one last time to really drive the nail in. “Tadashi… I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't bark at me about mis-characterization; all things will be explained in due time.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Tsukiyama shippers, your patience is about to start paying off... ;)


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of his night with Oikawa has Yamaguchi suffering a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding this second chapter today for the following reasons.   
> 1\. They go together.   
> 2\. I'm SUPER bored.   
> 3\. This chapter is quite short.   
> 4\. The OiYama shippers may put out a hit on me next chapter...

Oikawa rolled onto his back next to Yamaguchi, still breathing heavily. Yamaguchi studied his face carefully. His eyes were closed, and his cheeks were a light shade of red; Yamaguchi loved the vulnerable look. He suddenly felt like he had some ultimate control over him, like he’d unlocked a secret weapon. Oikawa opened his eyes and glanced over at Yamaguchi. He turned to his side so he could pull close to him, and Yamaguchi felt the urge to mimic the action so he could truly intertwine with Oikawa’s naked body. Subconsciously he leaned opposite Oikawa, preparing to move to his side himself, when a searing pain lashed out of his lower back and migrated to nearly every part of his body. He felt it in strange places like his feet and fingertips; it was one of the worst pains he’s ever felt. 

“Ah!” Yamaguchi felt straight back to his face on the bed. 

Oikawa sat up suddenly. “Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi rubbed his lower back hoping to ease the pain, but it wasn’t working. “Ow, ow, ow.” 

Oikawa put his hands on his back gently. “I’m sorry, I got too excited.” 

Yamaguchi shook his head as best he could. “No, it was worth it, but it really hurts.” 

Oikawa started to apply more pressure in his hands as he did his best to massage the pain out of Yamaguchi’s back. “Is this helping?” 

“A little. It feels good.” _He feels so bad. I can’t tell him it isn’t._

“Good enough to go again?” Oikawa joked. 

Yamaguchi turned his head towards Oikawa a bit. “Huh!?”

Oikawa chuckled. “Kidding.” 

Yamaguchi put his face back down in his pillow. “Funny.” 

Oikawa stopped massaging suddenly. “I know what could help.” 

Yamaguchi was open to anything. “What?” 

“We could take a bath.” 

_We? Bath?_ “A bath?” 

“Yeah, the hot water will relax your muscles and it should ease the pain.” Without any further warning Oikawa climbed out of the bed. Yamaguchi turned his head and blushed at the sight of his entirely exposed image standing before him. “Where’s the bathroom?” 

Yamaguchi painfully worked his way to a sitting position, despite the multiple protests from Oikawa. He pointed near the corner. “Over there.” 

Oikawa looked over and then looked back at Yamaguchi in shock. “You have a connected bathroom!?” 

Yamaguchi nodded and smiled at the sudden return of his innocent, child-like face. “Yeah. When we moved in here, my dad knew he’d be gone so often that he made me take the master bedroom.” _Although I’d rather have my dad be home more often._

“Well that’s nice but…” Oikawa started but trailed off as he walked into the bathroom and clicked on the light. 

Yamaguchi slowly and timidly climbed out of the bed, pulling his blanket with him. _Ow, ow, ow._ “But what?” 

Yamaguchi crossed the room and as he approached the bathroom he could hear the water in the bath start running. Oikawa turned and Yamaguchi avoided gazing down at his exposed self. He smiled at Yamaguchi. “I was just thinking if it were me, I’d rather have my dad here.” 

Yamaguchi blushed, feeling understood, and leaned into Oikawa for a kiss, which he met happily. As the water continued to run, Oikawa tried to pull the blanket off of Yamaguchi but he clung to it stubbornly. “Stop.” 

Oikawa chuckled. “I’ve seen everything already idiot and you can’t take a bath with a blanket on.” Then he smiled slyly, and whipped Yamaguchi around so his back was to him, causing the blanket to fall to the floor. “Besides, I have better access this way.” 

Yamaguchi’s face dyed red with embarrassment. “Hey, Oikawa.” Oikawa muffled a light response into his collarbone where he’d nestled his face. “I love you, but you have to stop with the sex jokes right now.” 

“What?” Oikawa responded exasperatedly. 

_Shit, I said ‘I love you.’ I didn’t mean to say that._ Oikawa turned Yamaguchi so he was facing him again. When Yamaguchi looked into his eyes again, his heart fluttered. _Or… Or did I? It feels right... Is it true? I love someone else… Can I love two people? A thought struck Yamaguchi. I don’t think about him at all when we’re together. Maybe…_ “I… I love you…” 

Oikawa grasped Yamaguchi tightly. “I love you too.” He whispered in his ear. It sent chills down his spine and goosebumps rose to his skin. 

Water started spilling out of the bathtub and Oikawa turned quickly and stopped the water then he turned and held out a hand to Yamaguchi. He grabbed his hand and Oikawa pulled him towards the tub. 

“You go first.” Oikawa motioned. Yamaguchi carefully stepped into the bathtub but when he began to crouch to sit, the pain in his lower back protested heavily. Oikawa’s face reacted to Yamaguchi’s pain. “I really am sorry, Tadashi.” 

Yamaguchi wanted to tell him it was okay again, but the pain consumed every part of his consciousness as he finally managed to sit down in the tub. Water spilled over the edge as it consumed his body, but the only just bearable heat of the water seemed to surge around the tensity in his back and he could feel it beginning to work. Oikawa pushed lightly against Yamaguchi’s upper back, motioning him forward, and then he climbed into the tub behind him, cradling him on either side with his own legs. He placed his arms on top of Yamaguchi’s, and rubbed them lightly with his fingertips, occasionally dipping his hand into the water and spilling droplets on his skin. It was all Yamaguchi needed for exhaustion to replace the pain. He was so incredibly comfortable in the hot water, wrapped amidst this good looking man, that his eyelids grew heavy and a mental fog settled over his brain. 

_I must have done some great deed to enjoy a moment so wonderful._

Yamaguchi laid his head back on Oikawa’s shoulder as he tried to force himself to stay awake. “Hey, Toru?” 

Oikawa kissed Yamaguchi’s cheek tenderly. “Hm?” 

“Are you really in love with me?”

At first Oikawa said nothing, but then he chuckled. “Do you think I would have said that if I wasn’t?” He interlocked his fingers with Yamaguchi’s laying on the edges of the tub. 

Yamaguchi turned his head a bit so he could look at Oikawa. “I don’t know, sometimes people get caught up in the moment.” 

A sad look rose to Oikawa’s face. “Is that what happened with you?” 

Yamaguchi didn’t respond. _I’m not entirely sure._

The silence must have weighed on Oikawa because he smiled as he broke it. “It’s okay if it is. Just because I fell for you so quickly, I wouldn’t expect the same from you.” His grin was forced and Yamaguchi could sense the pain beneath it. 

_I should have been more careful. I can’t go throwing words like that around if I don’t mean them._ “I’m sorry…” 

“It’s okay… really.” Oikawa responded but Yamaguchi knew he was lying. 

_I should at least mention…_ “I’m just, not sure…” 

“Huh?” Oikawa glanced down at Yamaguchi. 

“I think I could be… I-I don’t know. I don’t have much to base it on but fleeting emotions for…” Yamaguchi stopped short. _No, I can’t talk about the man I am in love with around the man I just retracted my love for._

“Four eyes?” Oikawa finished. Yamaguchi turned his head back straight. “It’s okay to talk about it, Tadashi. It’s better if you’re honest, besides, when I first asked you out I thought there was something between you two. I actually thought it was mutual; that's why I didn’t expect to hear from you.”

“With Tsukki?”

“Uh huh.” 

“I don’t think so at all. Everything has always felt one-sided. Like, I cherish the first time we met. He ran off these bullies who were picking on me, but I don’t even think he meant to. He called them ‘lame’ and then they were no match for his height and ran off, but I’m pretty sure he was calling me ‘lame’ too, I just happened to benefit from it. The next time I saw him at volleyball tryouts; I think I already knew then how I felt but he didn’t even remember me.” 

Silence lingered between them for a moment. It made Yamaguchi fearful that he’d caused too much damage with his honesty. 

“Well, I’m not one sided. If you’re willing, I’d love the opportunity to try and earn that same admiration you show him.” 

_How? By ignoring me, and being generally apathetic towards our relationship? I don’t want that._ “The admiration I show him is the kind a fool gives gold. It’s not reciprocal, I wouldn’t want that for us.” 

“No?” 

“No. We’ve already achieved better than that.” 

Oikawa must have been comforted by Yamaguchi’s words that suggested a future existed for them because a genuine smile rose to his face. “That’s true.” 

“I think I’m so unsure because I honestly thought my feelings for Tsukishima were isolated to him, but when you and I are together, I don’t even think about him, and earlier today I didn’t realize it until the words were coming out of my mouth, but even though I was with him, I missed you.” Oikawa’s smile grew larger with the words as Yamaguchi fought to better explain himself. “When I said ‘I love you’ before, it wasn’t because I was caught up in the moment. I think it was my heart trying to tell me what my mind hasn’t accepted yet.” Yamaguchi sighed. _I communicate much better when I stop and think first not just spew from the mouth._ Tsukishima often told him that. “It may take just a bit longer for my mind to get it, I’m sorry…” 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, hugging him lovingly. “I can wait.” 

Yamaguchi craned his head towards Oikawa for a kiss and he gave one eagerly. As they parted, Yamaguchi’s sleepiness finally overcame him. He leaned his head back on Oikawa’s shoulder and closed his eyes slowly. As he faded from consciousness Oikawa whispered into Yamaguchi’s ear. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst in the next chapter is SO real, that I hope you will still continue to read this fic afterwards. *Sweats nervously.* 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Again I say, all things will be explained. Have patience.


	7. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi heads back to school and practice after a whirlwind of a week with Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.... the angst.

Yamaguchi felt rare anger as something nudged him out of his blissful slumber. As he came to, he could hear his alarm blaring beside him. He tossed his arm back to turn it off, but he made contact with a face instead. 

“OW!” Oikawa called out. 

Yamaguchi sat straight up, reigniting the pain in his back. “Ow.” 

“Huh!? You hit me!” 

Yamaguchi opened his eyes a bit more. He was in his bed and Oikawa was standing, completely dressed, next to him. He must have leaned over to nudge Yamaguchi awake and put his face in between Yamaguchi and his dreaded alarm. “I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi’s back pain subsided much quicker; he felt relieved as he rubbed his eyes to wake up properly. “Why are you dressed already?” 

Oikawa leaned down over Yamaguchi with a sultry smile on his face. “Are you disappointed?” 

Yamaguchi’s cheeks flushed as he stuck a hand in Oikawa’s face and pushed it away. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“I know.” Oikawa grumbled. “I’ve been up for a little while, I couldn’t sleep.” 

_That’s weird, I was exhausted. Did I do something wrong?_ “Why not?” 

Oikawa leaned in again, this time kissing Yamaguchi as he did so. “You’re hard to sleep next to. Too distracting.” 

Yamaguchi’s skin turned an even darker shade of red. “You’ll be so tired today.” 

Oikawa stood back up. “It’s fine, I’m going to go home and sleep a little bit.” 

“Don’t you have practice?” Yamaguchi climbed out of bed, the pain still gnawing angrily at his muscles. 

“Yeah, but now that nationals are out and I’m a third year…” 

Yamaguchi felt bad immediately. “Right, sorry.” 

Oikawa laughed in a way that made Yamaguchi smile. “Don’t look at me that pitiful way. You guys won fair and square and thanks to you, I can accept that.” He rubbed Yamaguchi’s head sweetly. “Hurry, and I can drive you to school.” 

Yamaguchi smiled as he crossed to his closet. _Dating a guy who can drive has its perks._ As the thought crossed his mind, the memory of Tsukishima promising to meet him like always trailed in behind it. “Oh…” Yamaguchi’s heart swelled as it normally did in the mornings, prior to seeing Tsukishima. 

Oikawa called over to him. “What?”

“I just remembered that Tsukki will probably be waiting for me.” 

Oikawa scoffed loudly.

Suddenly the thought occurred to Yamaguchi. _This will be good. Now that I’ve done... It... With Oikawa and I think I have these feelings for him, I’ll spend the day with Tsukki and compare the feelings then I’ll know for sure._ Yamaguchi pulled on the last of his clothes and then walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. When he finished, he packed a fresh set of practice clothes and a towel into his gym bag and pulled it over his shoulder. “Toru, ready?” He walked out of the bathroom and Oikawa rushed him with a kiss. It was fervent; the jealousy bled through it. 

When Oikawa finally released Yamaguchi from the kiss, he looked disappointed in himself. “Sorry.” 

Yamaguchi kissed him again. “It’s okay. Regardless of my feelings for Tsukki, I don’t want to mess things up with you so just trust me”

Oikawa’s cheeks turned a little red. “I do.” Yamaguchi ran his hands through Oikawa’s hair, to which he lightly moaned in response. “We’ll never get anywhere if you do that.” 

As they walked out Yamaguchi felt the need to say something else to ease Oikawa’s concerns but he knew there wasn’t much he could say. He just had to hope that he’d get over it as the day went on. 

“Can I come back over tonight?” Oikawa asked after a period of silence. “I know I’ll miss you today.” 

Yamaguchi’s heart skipped at the thought but he realized he was back to his weekly schedule now. It’d only been two days and since he’d started this unexpected affair with Oikawa but it felt like it had been months; is it just because we’ve been together most of the time since then? “Our practices usually go pretty late. Plus my back does need a day or two, but if you come over I’ll probably act against my better judgement.” 

“T-Tadashi!” Oikawa replied to his bold statement.

Yamaguchi giggled. “Somehow I thought I would be the shy one, but it doesn’t take much to embarrass you.” 

Oikawa swayed, running into Yamaguchi’s body lightly as he did so. “Shut up.” After a few more moments of silence, he started again. “Well, I’ll call you tonight at least.” 

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yeah.” 

As they cleared the row of houses that was the last obstruction between them and the spot Yamaguchi usually met Tsukishima, Yamaguchi could see him standing there, with his headphones on like always, waiting patiently. He was immediately disappointed at the way his heart began beating a bit faster. Self-conscious of it, Yamaguchi tried his best to maintain regular posture. Tsukishima looked up, and made no attempt to hide his agitation when he noticed Oikawa walking alongside Yamaguchi. 

“Oooh, he does not like me does he?” Oikawa mused, but Yamaguchi didn’t reply. _Why does he look like that? Is he really so against my friendship with Oikawa just because he’s from SeiJoh?_ “Hello there!” Oikawa’s immature, whimsical tone was back as he greeted Tsukishima once they were close enough. Yamaguchi eyed him. _You’re making it worse._

“Hi Tsukki.” Yamaguchi followed to try and diminish the tension. 

“Why are you here?” Tsukishima asked Oikawa, ignoring Yamaguchi completely. 

Yamaguchi’s heart began racing. _I could fill a book with all the reasons why I don’t want Tsukki to know the answer to that question._

“Scatterbrained here left his bag in my car when I dropped him off last night. I knew he’d need it so I brought it by this morning.” Oikawa explained. _He… lied?_

“That was lame.” Tsukishima scolded. 

“W-well, as he said, ‘scatterbrained’.” Yamaguchi chuckled but it was insincere. _Could I be more obvious?_

“Well I’ll be late. See ya Tadashi, Tsukishima.” 

“Bye.” Yamaguchi felt a tinge of disappointment until he heard Tsukishima’s voice. 

“We’ll be late too.” Tsukishima warned as he turned and started towards school. 

Yamaguchi tried to start several topics of discussion on the way to practice, but nothing stuck. They would exchange one or two statements before Tsukishima would give a one worded answer, killing the conversation. Everyone was already in the gym when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi finally arrived. Daichi noticed them walking by and leaned out. 

“You’re late.” He barked. 

Despite his kind temperament, Daichi was flat out horrifying when he was angry. 

Yamaguchi bowed. “I apologize, it’s my fault.”

“Well, hurry and change.” 

“Yes.” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi nodded in unison and hurried to the club room. 

Yamaguchi changed his pants first, trying his best not to react to the piercing pain as he did so. He lifted his shirt up and looked down at his stomach and chest. He’d checked for signs of Oikawa on his neck when he was brushing his teeth that morning, but he forgot about anywhere else.. 

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asked from just behind him. 

Yamaguchi jumped and shoved his shirt back down. “N-n-nothing.” 

“Hurry up.” Tsukishima replied; clearly skeptical. He started out of the club room and Yamaguchi took the opportunity to quickly change shirts. 

He did an equally quick change into his uniform for school, but the action plagued him. He spent the first part of his day trying to remember everywhere he’d been kissed the night before and it led to a general distraction as he remembered his escapades. He was surprised at the amount of energy he had to put into not becoming aroused as he sat at his desk. He wasn’t merely remembering his night with Oikawa, he was fantasizing about it. It wasn’t until Tsukishima disrupted his thoughts during lunch that he got his first taste of true confusion. The moment Tsukishima started speaking to him, it wasn’t like he was distracted from the thoughts, but rather eliminated them all together. 

_Oikawa distracts me from Tsukishima but Tsukishima runs Oikawa from my mind like he was never there to begin with._ Yamaguchi’s stomach began burning. _Why does he have such a hold on me even though he’s so equivocal about our relationship?_ Before he knew it, Yamaguchi had thrown himself into a depressed state. He began to regret sleeping with Oikawa, and the emotion made his head hurt and lack the ability to focus. 

“Yamaguchi, watch out!” A shrill voice shouted, but the warning came too late and a volleyball smashed into his face during practice after school. 

_Shit. I’ve got to turn off auto-pilot, I nearly forgot where I was._

“AH! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Yachi was howling from the sidelines as Shimizu tried to console her. 

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked. 

“Yeah, I must be tired or something, I’m sorry, I’ll focus.” Yamaguchi explained, rubbing his face gently. 

“Yachi was throwing you a spike... You asked her to…” Daichi replied suspiciously.

“I did?” _I’ve really got to get it together._ “I mean, I know. Sorry Yachi, again please.” 

“R-r-r-really?” 

Yamaguchi put on his most innocent smile. “Yes, I’ll get it this time, I’m sorry.” 

Yachi pulled another ball from the nearby bin and tossed it over the net. Yamaguchi ran forward, and sprung off his feet but as his back extended completely, it cramped and then locked, pain rocketing through his body, and sent him crashing to the floor. 

“Tadashi!” Tsukishima called out in concern. He hurried to his side and knelt next to him. “Are you okay!? What happened?” 

_Damn Oikawa._ “I-I’m not s-sure.” 

The pain was bad. Despite the slow evacuation of the pain throughout the day, Yamaguchi still hadn't fully recovered and did more than his back would allow. _No sex on school nights, got it._

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Coach Ukai asked. 

“NO!” Everyone backed a few feet away from the shout. “U-uh no…” Yamaguchi chuckled nervously. “It’s fine, really, I think it was just a cramp or something.” 

“Well maybe you should sit out the rest of practice just in case, will you be okay tomorrow?” Coach Ukai sounded truly worried as he asked. 

“I will, I promise.” 

“Okay. Please just observe for the rest of practice today then.” 

“Yes sir.” Yamaguchi reached out a hand to prepare to stand up and was surprised when Tsukishima grasped it with one hand and wrapped his other around his back. Yamaguchi’s cheeks tinted and to avoid being seen he wiggled free of the hold. “I’m fine, Tsukki, thank you.” The words came out harshly though that wasn’t his intention. 

He walked across the gym and slid down against one of the walls furthest away. He rubbed his lower back gently. _Damn it, I really need to get it together._ As he rubbed his back, focusing too much on how Tsukishima wrapped his arm around it, the feeling of regret settled over him again and he felt sick. He couldn’t figure out why he was the one feeling regret when he was the one that pushed for it so hard. _Was I just that starved for attention?_ Yamaguchi was still lost in thought when he heard Tsukishima calling his name. 

“Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi looked up. 

When his eyes met Tsukishima’s his heart raced frantically. The blond had a rare look of worry and Yamaguchi simultaneously remembered how handsome he truly thought Tsukishima was.

_This person I love; there's no denying it. This is why there’s regret. This is why I was starved._

Tsukishima had a hand extended out, which in that moment, Yamaguchi forgot about everything and grasped tightly. When he did so, a surprising thing happened, Tsukishima smiled at him. Yamaguchi’s heart pounded against his chest. _He’s smiling at me._ Tsukishima tugged lightly, allowing Yamaguchi to use his weight to stand up. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Tsukishima asked. _He’s worried about me._ Yamaguchi nodded, this time, confidently, and Tsukishima’s smile grew a bit wider. _This is how he keeps his hold._

“Huh!? Tsukishima’s smiling!” Hinata screeched. The smile dropped from Tsukishima’s face and Yamaguchi felt his first bout of murderous rage of his entire lifetime. 

_Do you know how rare smiles are you fucking idiot, and you just ruined it._

From behind Hinata, Kageyama grabbed the hem of his shirt and dragged him out of the gym. “What!? Let me go! Kageyama!” 

“Idiot.” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi chorused. They looked back at each other and chuckled at the moment. 

“Let’s go.” Tsukishima said lightly. Yamaguchi nodded; he was happy to oblige. 

Yamaguchi did his best to be subtle as he stared at Tsukishima while they walked to the club room. To sum up what I’ve learned today about my feelings; I’m hopeless. _Maybe I'm unsure about how I actually feel about Oikawa, but there’s no question about Tsukishima._ Yamaguchi tried to determine what he would tell Oikawa next time he saw him. _I essentially told him I love him, but being with Tsukishima today has confirmed that that’s not true at all._ Yamaguchi winced when he heard Hinata’s voice as he entered the club room, he glared at his back as he walked towards his gym bag. _Moron._

“Yamaguchi.” Kageyama started as he began to change out of his practice clothes. 

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi set his gym bag down, balancing his water bottle carefully on top, and pulled his street pants off the shelf where they were folded. 

“What’s it like actually being friends with Oikawa? He was always mean, even to people on his own team, back when I knew him.”

_What an odd question all of a sudden._ “He’s not like that at all with me. He’s actually one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.” 

Hinata lazily pulled on his street T-shirt. “Huh, really?” 

“Yeah…” Yamaguchi could sense the tension coming from Tsukishima so he decided not to press the issue. 

Ennoshita, the last of the remaining upperclassmen in the club room, chuckled. 

“What?” Yamaguchi questioned, surprised at the severity in his own voice. 

The tone didn’t get by Ennoshita who immediately covered as he shoved his gym clothes into his bag. “Oh, no. I’m glad he’s a nice guy. You just kind of hope that such a great player is a jerk in real life so you feel better about disliking him.” 

Yamaguchi stopped changing just as he was about to change shirts and turned to face Ennoshita. “Just because he’s a rival doesn’t mean you should dislike him. Especially if you don’t even know him.”

Everyone stopped changing and faced Yamaguchi. A bright red color rose to Yamaguchi’s cheeks. _I just brazenly defended him to my own teammates._

“No, you’re right. Forgive me. I actually think I was trying to compliment him but it came out sounding mean. I apologize.” Ennoshita lifted his bag over his shoulder, smiled at Yamaguchi and walked out of the club room. 

Hinata leaned over to Kageyama. “That was weird right?” Kageyama switched his glances between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, but said nothing in response to Hinata. 

Yamaguchi shot an evil look at Hinata. _I can hear you, you idiot._

Kageyama stole Yamaguchi’s gaze, glaring a warning back at him. Yamaguchi turned back around; embarrassed and agitated. 

“Are you done yet?” Kageyama said. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Hinata shoved his gym clothes into his bag and pulled it over his head. 

Kageyama started out of the club room. When he was next to Yamaguchi he stopped. “Just be careful.” 

Yamaguchi said nothing; anything he may have wanted to say would have come out sounding ridiculous. _It’s not like he’s dangerous._

Kageyama walked out of the club room followed by a confused Hinata. “What was that about?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kageyama replied curtly.

Yamaguchi could hear them arguing off into the distance before their voices finally faded from earshot. He stood there angrily, not moving or talking. 

_They don’t even know anything about him. They’re judging him so harshly on things like his skill as a volleyball player and his demeanor from three years ago, that doesn’t even make sense._

“Yamaguchi, what’s taking you so long?” Tsukishima broke both the silence and Yamaguchi’s thoughts with an unruly tone of voice. 

“Sorry.” Yamaguchi mumbled. He grasped the base of his shirt and lifted it over his head, tossing it down into his gym bag. He reached out and grabbed his street shirt and started to pull it over his head when it was suddenly snatched from his hands with incredible force. 

He started to turn around, but froze when he felt Tsukishima close in on him. He was close enough that, even through his clothes, he could feel Tsukishima’s body heat against his bare back. Stupor fell over Yamaguchi’s body when he felt cold hands start to touch his back. The movements were random. They would slowly and gently rub over a concentrated area and then move to a completely different area. The touches didn’t seem romantic to Yamaguchi but he was too afraid to move or speak to help him solve the mystery. 

Though he was facing the lockers, he may as well have had his eyes closed for the amount of energy he was focusing on the strange caresses. His heart was pounding so hard that it no longer felt like a heartbeat, but like something inhuman and possibly dangerous was happening inside him. The odd pattern of Tsukishima’s hands touching Yamaguchi’s back should have been completely foreign but it somehow felt familiar. He’s never touched me this way before, why does this feel like deja vu? 

Then it hit Yamaguchi like the collapse of a great building over his head. 

_Oikawa._

Images of his sex from the previous night with Oikawa flooded his brain. Every time Tsukishima’s hands touched a spot, a sensation washed over him, reminding him of the lips that had touched that spot first. 

_Why is this happening? Please stop touching me._

Yamaguchi had imagined Tsukishima touching him on more than one occasion; the bliss and the excitement of reciprocated feelings. He never anticipated the first time he did touch him would be to examine the marks another man left behind. Yamaguchi could feel sadness rising from his stomach, through his chest and into his throat. 

_Stop._

Yamaguchi felt one of Tsukishima’s hands start to touch a spot very low on his back. His hands stopped there; not moving or carressing, but resting on the one mark; the one that told the entire story. 

Tears filled Yamaguchi’s eyes. All the happy feelings he was just feeling with Tsukishima had vanished and he just felt ashamed. In one last heartbreaking action, Tsukishima pulled his hands off of Yamaguchi’s back and left the club room without another word. 

_He thinks the worst of me now. He’s disgusted by me._

Yamaguchi felt defeated and alone. The moment was enough to hammer the regret in hard. _Tsukki, come back..._ Yamaguchi crouched down and put his head in his lap as he began to cry. _Tsukishima…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst isn't even half over, I'm so sorry. :(


	8. M.I.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their uncomfortable interaction, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both struggle with how to deal with the tension between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst friends. Locked and loaded.

When Yamaguchi’s alarm went off, he flipped over, smacked it so hard it nearly broke, and then turned back over into the comfort of his bed; he wasn’t going to school. He stared at his phone patiently; there was one thing he needed to confirm before he made the final decision and gave up. If he calls and asks where I am, I’ll go. In Yamaguchi’s mind, he’d memorized where everything he needed for the day was, in case he had to make a quick getaway, but as the time grew later and later, Yamaguchi’s fears were confirmed. _He didn’t call. He always calls._

It wasn’t abnormal for Yamaguchi or Tsukishima to run late getting to the junction where they met and walked to school every day. They allowed one another ten minutes before they called to track the other one down. In the eight, going on nine, years they had been friends, this never failed. That’s why, when Tsukishima didn’t call, Yamaguchi knew what he already thought to be true, was. _He’s done with me. He’s disgusted by me. He hates me._

Yamaguchi snuggled as far into his bed, blanket and pillows as he could. He no longer wanted anything to do with the world or its inhabitants. _24 hours ago I was blissful. I was waking up with a guy I really like and I was starting a normal day with my best friend. This is shit._ To make matters worse, Yamaguchi now knew that, no matter what his feelings were for Oikawa, they weren’t worth messing things up with Tsukishima. He would never feel for Oikawa, the way he felt for Tsukishima; of that much he was certain. 

Yamaguchi closed his eyes but he held no reservations that sleep would come to rescue him; all he had left was the sweet knowledge that his solitary living situation allowed him to ignore the world completely. Suddenly Yamaguchi’s phone buzzed. His heart leapt with excitement. Could it be? He pulled it under the covers so he could see it fully from the depth his head was in his blankets, but it was just a text from Oikawa telling him to have a good day. _Yesterday this would have made me so happy._

Yamaguchi switched his phone to silent, dejectedly tossed it onto the window sill above him, and reburied himself in his bed. Despite not thinking he’d be so lucky, his eyes started to feel heavy. He closed them slowly, and before he knew it he’d drifted from his harsh reality into sweet dreams where he had the kind of relationship he always dreamed of having with Tsukishima.

***

_Come on, Yamaguchi, where are you?_

Tsukishima did his best to remain focused as morning practice etched onward. 

_I should have waited. I should have called._

Tsukishima allowed his emotions to get the better of him again resulting in a flat out embarrassing display the night before. When he noticed Yamaguchi’s back covered in marks that looked a lot like hickies, he couldn’t control his urge to investigate them further. He overstepped his boundaries and touched all over Yamaguchi’s back, selfishly wishing he’d developed some sort of mystery illness overnight. He knew it wasn’t the case; he knew how the marks had gotten there; and when he allowed the thought to settle into his brain, he was overcome with grief and left Yamaguchi behind in the club house. That morning he left him behind as well; too embarrassed and upset to face him. 

_Did he oversleep?_ It was the only hope Tsukishima had as the worst case scenario flooded his brain. _Oikawa definitely stayed over the night before last; did he come back last night too? Did Yamaguchi call him because of what I did? This is my fault._

Daichi caught up to him after they’d changed and were headed into school for the day. “Tsukishima!” _Please leave me alone; I don’t want to talk to you._ “You haven’t heard from Yamaguchi yet?” 

“No.” _Now go away._

“This isn’t like him right?” Asahi appeared on his other side with Sugawara just behind him. Tsukishima’s fellow classmen were staring at him oddly as he walked into class with three third years surrounding him. 

“No.” _What do you three want from me? It’s not like I have telepathy on him._ “I know just as much as you do.” 

“Sorry, Tsukishima, we’ll stop bothering you. Let us know if you hear anything, we’re just worried; I’m sure you are too.” Sugawara intervened, clearly able to hear the agitation in Tsukishima’s voice. 

Classes were starting before Tsukishima started to feel legitimate concern. _Even if Oikawa had spent the night, Yamaguchi wouldn’t skip school. It’s like Asahi said, this isn’t like him._ Tsukishima sat way too close to the front of the classroom to text discreetly. He sat trying to figure out if he should dismiss himself and head to the bathroom or just wait until their next break to call. There was a knock on the classroom door. Is it him!? Tsukishima’s heart pounded as the teacher crossed to the door but when she slid it open, but it was just a messenger. _Still this is my chance._ Tsukishima took out his phone and quickly typed a ‘where are you’ text and slid it back into his pocket. 

When he didn’t get an answer, his mind began to wander dangerously. _What if something actually has happened?_ Tsukishima felt disgusted with himself for sitting there thinking the worst thing that could have happened is that he was having sex with someone. _How selfish. What if he’s sick or if something happened to him on his way to school?_ The latter weighed heavily on Tsukishima as he started to worry if something had happened to him on his walk because he was too childish to get over his own emotions and walk with him. _If something happened when I should have been there, I’ll never forgive myself._ His fear thickened when Yamaguchi didn’t turn up the next day either. 

Everyone stared at him hopefully as he walked into practice that afternoon. He didn’t respond to them and one by one they moved on as they realized he had no new information. Kageyama was the only soul brave enough to approach him as the full breadth of his depression pooled around him in a aura of darkness and terror. 

“You haven’t heard from him?” Kageyama asked simply. 

“Nope.”

“Did something happen?” 

“I inadvertently discovered the true nature of his relationship with Oikawa yesterday. I was so upset that I didn’t wait for him to come to school yesterday morning.” The sentence was one of the longest Tsukishima had ever spoken to someone other than Yamaguchi but he truly felt kindred to Kageyama and it made him easier to be honest with. 

“Have you tried calling him?” In just a few days Kageyama had pegged Tsukishima’s personality. The discovery might have pissed him off if he hadn’t been his only solace the last few days. 

Tsukishima nodded. “Many times, and I’ve sent him tons of texts. 

Kageyama’s face changed to one of disdain. “I don’t say this to upset you, but I do have Oikawa’s number…” 

Why wouldn’t that upset me? “Um…”

“Don’t be so childish.” The resolve in Kageyama’s voice was sharp and mean. “He may know more than you. Unless you aren’t really all that worried.” 

Tsukishima glared evilly at Kageyama before turning towards Daichi. “Captain, we’ll be right back.” Knowing the situation at hand Daichi didn’t question it and instead waved his hand in approval. 

They went to the club room and Kageyama dialed Oikawa’s number and handed the phone to Tsukishima. “Leave a message if he doesn’t answer, he may be in practice too.” 

“Hello?” Oikawa answered the phone almost immediately. 

“Uh, hi, this is Tsukishima…” 

“...hi.”

“Listen, when was the last time you spoke with Yamaguchi? He hasn’t been to school in two days.” 

“What!?” _He sounds as worried as I am._ “You’ve tried calling him? He wouldn’t ignore you -- shut up this is important, I’ll be right back -- Tsukishima?” 

“Yeah?”

“I talked to him last night, he told me school had gone well but he was tired, I’ve made plans to see him after practice today, but I’ll go now. Stay by your phone.” 

_He’s sounds like he cares a lot._ “Okay.” 

“Okay, bye.” The phone shut off immediately. Suddenly, Tsukishima felt like a worse companion for Yamaguchi than Oikawa. He’d completely dropped what he was doing and was racing to his house now out of concern. 

_Why didn’t I do that? Is it because I know it’s my fault? Is it because I know he doesn’t want to see me?_

“What did he say?” Kageyama asked. 

“He said he’d spoken to him last night and they made plans to see one another today. He’s going there now. He told me to stay by my phone.” He handed Kageyama’s phone back to him. 

Kageyama put a hand on Tsukishima’s arm. “That’s good. He’s not dead because Oikawa spoke with him, and he was willing to help. Let’s both bring our phones into practice then so we don’t miss anything.” 

Tsukishima nodded sadly and pulled his own cell phone from his bag. _Oikawa spoke with him last night. That means he looked at his phone, saw how much I’ve tried to contact him for the last two days and hasn’t returned my calls or texts. He really must hate me. I’ve ruined everything._ For the first time in a long time Tsukishima felt close to tears. When they re-entered the gym practice screeched to a halt. 

“Well?” Shimizu surprisingly asked. 

“We contacted someone we think may be able to get ahold of Yamaguchi.”

“Oikawa?” Hinata asked innocently, but Kageyama peered at him, subconsciously telling him to back off; which he did. 

“We have our phones just in case one of them calls, so if anyone hears them ringing please tell us right away.” Kageyama held out his hand and Tsukishima placed his phone in it. “Shimizu-Senpai, can we leave our phones with you while we practice?” 

Shimizu grabbed the phones gingerly and smiled. “Of course.” 

“Okay, okay. I know we’re all worried about Yamaguchi, but slacking off during practice does us no good. Let’s get back to it.” Coach Ukai called out. 

The team resounded in agreement, and Kageyama patted Tsukishima’s back a couple of times before jogging out to rejoin his orange-haired teammate on the court, smacking him as he did so. 

“Ow! What did I do!?”

“You need to work on your subtlety.”

“My… um…” 

Tsukishima walked out onto the court pitifully. He really hates me.

***

Yamaguchi was regretting his agreement to having Oikawa come over, but he knew if he didn’t he would start to get suspicious.

_If practice is until 7:00, then he’ll probably get here around 8:00, so I can lay here a bit longer._

He was no longer tired, he just felt deflated. He’d been trying to force himself out of bed to take a shower for the better part of two hours but had been unsuccessful. He reached up and grabbed his phone, still on silent, from the window sill. The additional missed calls from Daichi, Asahi, Sugawara, school, his dad and Tsukishima were expected but he was shocked to see a text from about 30 minutes ago from Oikawa. 

_He’s on the way now!?_

He hopped out of bed with renewed vitality, at least wanting to keep one of his relationships alive. He bolted into the bathroom and started his shower, and then ran back to his closet and pulled out an outfit he felt he could best categorize as ‘attractive’ and ‘casual.’ He was just barely out of the shower when he heard the buzzer go off. He finished pulling his clothes on, threw a towel over his head and made his way for the front door as the buzzer went off again. 

“Coming!” He shouted out. When he opened the door he noticed Oikawa was completely out of breath, like he’d been running. “What’s wrong with you?” Yamaguchi’s voice sounded jaded; it hadn’t been a good couple of days. 

“Are you okay?” Oikawa worked in through breaths. 

Yamaguchi stood to one side, letting Oikawa pass by him and enter the house. “Y-yes.” I have to keep this whole mess a secret for now. “Why do you ask?”

“Tsukishima called me and told me you haven’t been to school in two days.” 

_What?_

_Tsukishima._

_Called Oikawa?_

_He was that worried?_

“Um…” Oikawa wrapped his arms tightly around Yamaguchi. “...Oikawa, I’m fine.” 

They were still standing awkwardly in the entryway. “You’re lying.” 

“No…” 

Oikawa stepped back and took Yamaguchi’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately. “I was worried something bad happened to you.”

The pain of the truth started to break through Yamaguchi’s voice. “I-I’m…”

“Don’t lie to me.” 

Yamaguchi took Oikawa by his hand and led him into his bedroom. He climbed into his bed and pulled Oikawa down with him. He curled into Oikawa’s body, and placed his head on his shoulder. “I’ve had a bad two days.” 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi and pulled him even closer, kissing him on his forehead. “I’m sorry. What happened?” 

Yamaguchi was quiet for a long time. Oikawa didn’t press the issue which Yamaguchi was grateful for. He did want to talk about it but he wanted a little bit to just take in Oikawa first. He didn’t expect it until he saw him, but he was relieved he was there. He’d felt so lonely the past couple of days and even though, all things considered, he wasn’t entirely the person he wanted to cure the loneliness, he was his best option right now. Yamaguchi felt selfish. Even in this moment he knew he’d never feel for Oikawa the way he did for Tsukishima, but he was content to go on pretending. _Why shouldn’t I be with a guy who loves me? That’s what I deserve…_

The thought made the events spill over the edge. “Tsukishima knows that we had sex.” 

“Huh?” 

“When I was changing for practice. He saw the marks.” 

“I’m sorry Yamaguchi, you deliberately asked me not to do that.” His apology was sincere. 

_What person is like this? Who apologizes for leaving remnants behind on his lover because said lover didn’t want the person they’re really in love with to find out?_ The situation was starting to pan out like a cheating spouse scenario even though that wasn’t even close to what it was. 

Yamaguchi tilted his head upward so he could kiss Oikawa. He no longer had any idea what his official feelings were for him but he knew it felt good to kiss him and be held by him. Oikawa gave the kiss but parted after only a few seconds. “You have to call him. He’s worried about you. Your whole team is.” 

“I don’t want to talk to him. He was so weird about it; I’m embarrassed.” Yamaguchi replied honestly. 

“Then let me call him.” _Says the lover who’s oddly considerate of his bullshit boyfriend._

“No, that’s not fair to you, plus that’ll make things worse.” 

“Call someone else on the team then. Tobio, or your captain, or your coach.” 

_Coach Ukai. He wouldn’t involve himself as a self-respecting adult. I could call him._ “Hand me my phone, it’s above you.” 

Oikawa unwrapped an arm from Yamaguchi, something he really disliked, and grabbed his phone from the sill above.

***

In an instant, all that could be heard was the sound of volleyballs hitting the court and bouncing away as everyone stopped moving in response to a soft melody coming from nearby.

Shimizu pulled Tsukishima and Kageyama’s phones out of her pockets, looking at them in confusion. “It's not either of these ones.” 

“What!? Who the hell else has cellphones in my practice!?” Coach Ukai barked. 

“Uh, Coach…” Nishinoya was hunched over Ukai’s items in the corner of the gym. “I think it's you.” 

Ukai hurried across the gym and dug his phone out from amidst his wares. “Hello?” Everyone in the gym closed in on him and was listening closely. “Yamaguchi! Where in the hell have you been?” 

The gym was awkward with tension and relief. It lingered in the air. Tsukishima was thinking the same thing as everyone else; _Yamaguchi is fine but it took Oikawa to track him down._

“Well, have you been to a doctor? -- By Friday huh? -- Heh, you and your dad a alike in that regard. -- Well get lots of rest and we’ll see you Friday. Thank Oikawa for me. -- Bye.”

Ukai intended to address the group but ended up speaking almost exclusively to Tsukishima. “Yamaguchi is fine. He has the flu; thought it may have been pneumonia but doc says no. He's cleared to come back Friday.” 

“Why didn't he call?” Daichi asked with clear irritation. 

“I guess he thought his dad called; dad thought he called.” 

Tsukishima knew it was a lie as everyone looked to him for approval. “I'm glad he's okay.” But inside, he was fuming. 

_So he can talk to Oikawa and not me?_

_Call Ukai but not me?_

_Lie to cover to others but not me?_

_I don't care about any feelings._

_We're supposed to be friends._

_Best friends._

_Before anything._

_Tsukishima turned towards the door to the gym and began walking on pure instinct._

_And he's fine?_

“Oi. Tsukishima…” Coach Ukai started. 

_He couldn't at the very least send me a text to tell me he's alive?_

“Coach…” Daichi interrupted as Tsukishima exited the gym and made his way for the club room. 

_Oikawa said he'd have him call me. If he called Ukai, that means he refused to call me._

Tsukishima quickly collected his stuff from the club room and made his way off of the school grounds. 

_Does he think I'll just accept that?_

His emotions were clawing at the surface of his skin, causing a flurry of agitating sensations. 

_If he can throw our friendship away so easily, I might as well say everything I need to say._

People stared as Tsukishima stormed angrily through the streets towards Yamaguchi’s house. 

_Oikawa better not interfere…_

_…that won't end well for him._

***

Now that he was feeling ambivalent about Oikawa, Yamaguchi felt guilty kissing him and letting him direct them slowly towards another night of sex. _I do like Oikawa… Kissing him makes everything go away for a while._ But even as he thought it, Yamaguchi knew it wasn’t fair. _I’m using him as a distraction; it’s not okay._

Overwhelmed by the feelings, Yamaguchi turned his head to break his kiss with Oikawa. Oikawa was resting gently on top of him, and he smiled down until he saw the sad look on Yamaguchi’s face. 

“Tadashi… What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t do this to you… It isn’t fair.” Yamaguchi admitted. 

“I know that you don’t feel the same way for me that you do for him, but if he doesn’t feel the same way, why are you holding out for him?” Oikawa asked sadly. He ran his fingers softly through Yamaguchi’s hair. 

“It’s not about him, or even me. You deserve someone way better than me. That loves you fully.” 

“Maybe…” Oikawa started. “...but right now, that’s not what I want. What I want right now, is you. I don’t care if it’s 100% or 50%. I want the chance to prove that I can mean more to you than he does.” His voice was drenched in desperation. 

“Toru--” But Oikawa restricted his speech with another kiss. It was torrid; a weapon. 

The kiss sapped Yamaguchi of his will and he wrapped his arms around Oikawa and laced his fingers into his hair. Oikawa groaned excitedly in response and began to slide his own hands under Yamaguchi’s shirt. 

Before they could get any further, Oikawa was snatched suddenly from Yamaguchi’s grip. Yamaguchi was temporarily immobilized as he watched Tsukishima take Oikawa by the collar of his shirt and slam him against the wall. Yamaguchi scrambled out of bed as his senses returned; he was confused and scared. 

“Tsukishima! Let him go!” Yamaguchi shouted.

Tsukishima pushed Oikawa hard toward the door leading to the hallway. “Get out.” 

Oikawa, either stupidly or bravely, walked directly back up to Tsukishima, staring him down. “No.”

Tension was permeating off of them and Yamaguchi knew he had to split them up before someone got hurt. _Likely Toru._

_I have to tell one of them to leave._ But as the thought crossed his mind, a terrifying realization washed over him. _Whomever I ask to leave, my relationship with him, friend or otherwise, will be ruined._

Yamaguchi thought about it. He knew how he felt about Tsukishima but he had to do the right thing for Oikawa. He dragged him into this and it wouldn't be fair for him to take Tsukishima’s side now. He took a deep breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly out of the angst kids, not quite there, but we're almost clear of it. Just imagine the Mt. Tsukiyama Fluff on the other side!


	9. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has to choose to kick out either Tsukishima or Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it out of the angst!
> 
> The fluff is strong with this one. 
> 
> P.S. POV Change when you see the stars, don't miss it.

“Toru, please leave.” Yamaguchi stated shockingly. 

“What!?” Oikawa looked at Yamaguchi while Tsukishima continued to stare Oikawa down. 

“I'm sorry…” Yamaguchi started; he was sympathetic to Oikawa’s shock. 

_Tsukishima wasn't invited here like he was. Tsukishima isn't dating me like he was. Tsukishima wasn't here consoling me like he was. So why can't I bring myself to side with Oikawa?_

“I'll call you later, but right now I think you should go.” Yamaguchi concluded simply. 

“Don't bother.” Oikawa hissed. The words stung Yamaguchi; he was disgusted with himself for using Oikawa the way he did. 

Oikawa turned and walked out. Yamaguchi felt a pressing desire to go after him but didn't. _I've hurt him enough._ Once he was gone the reality of what just happened settled over Yamaguchi. He looked up at Tsukishima. 

“Did you break into my house?” Yamaguchi questioned angrily. 

“No, the door was unlocked. I knocked several times first. I guess you were… distracted.” Tsukishima replied, avoiding eye contact. 

_His anger is completely gone, he looks sad…_

“You had no right to--” 

“I know.” He finally looked over at Yamaguchi. “I'm sorry. I lost my temper when I saw you like that.” He looked down again. “If you want to go after him, I won't stop you.” 

It was the most venerable Yamaguchi had ever seen Tsukishima. His heart began racing. _Does he…?_

“I'm not going to go after him. I've hurt him enough already.” Yamaguchi admitted. 

Suddenly, Tsukishima turned and wrapped his arms tightly around Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s heart was beating so hard that he was certain Tsukishima could feel it in their embrace. 

“Um, Tsukki…” 

“I want to tell you something.” His low voice was music to Yamaguchi’s ears. He didn't realize how much he missed it until he was hearing it again. 

Yamaguchi kept his arms at his sides, frozen in Tsukishima’s grip. “Okay.” 

Tsukishima breathed in and out deeply; it made Yamaguchi nervous. “I'm sorry for everything.” 

“Huh?” 

“I'm sorry for calling you lame when we met. It was lame that those kids were bullying you, and it was lame that making fun of you took precedence over helping you.”

_Either way you saved me._

“I'm sorry that I convinced you to keep playing volleyball as we got older, only to become apathetic about it myself and I'm sorry that I have a regular spot just because I'm tall when you work way harder than I do and are more passionate.”

_I wouldn't have worked my serves if that wasn't the case._

“I'm sorry that you always dote on me and compliment me and I don't do the same. I think you're really smart, and funny, and brave. You're really good at volleyball and I think by the time we're second years, you'll be considered one of the most dangerous servers in our prefecture.”

Yamaguchi’s face flushed. _Has he always felt this way?_

“I'm sorry that I crossed the line when I touched you.” _Too intense._ “And I'm sorry that I left you there and didn't wait for you yesterday.” 

“Tsukki…” 

“I don't care if you don't feel the same way as me. I let my feelings cause me to gamble our friendship and nothing scares me more than the idea of losing you.” The truth railroaded Yamaguchi. _I never thought it possible._

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s back. _After all that, I can be truthful about one thing._ “Tsukki, I love you.” 

Tsukishima pulled out of the embrace and looked down at Yamaguchi. “R-really?” Yamaguchi looked at the innocent shock on his face and chuckled. “Don't laugh at me.” 

“I'm sorry, that face you made was so cute.” Yamaguchi started laughing harder and was surprised when Tsukishima started laughing too. “Wasn't it obvious?” 

A look of irritation replaced the one of humor on Tsukishima’s face. “How is it supposed to be obvious with you seeing someone?” 

Yamaguchi clicked his tongue against his teeth. “I mean before that.” 

“I thought maybe it was just in your nature.” Tsukishima admitted. 

“I'm not that way with anyone else.” Yamaguchi said softly. “It's because I love you.” 

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi into another embrace. “I love you too.” 

Yamaguchi could have begun crying as he heard the words, were the shock not overwhelming his senses. He’d waited so long to hear those words; dreamed about them so many times. _He actually said them. It’s real._ Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi as close as he could manage, and Yamaguchi mimicked him. He listened to the sound of heartbeats pounding rapidly, unsure which heartbeat belonged to who. It didn’t entirely matter, both were going wild. As if he was somehow in tune with Yamaguchi’s greatest desires, Tsukishima leaned back a small bit, taking extra care not to break his hold, and brought his lips to Yamaguchi’s. 

Chills and emotions raced through Yamaguchi’s body as he finally enjoyed the kiss he’s always wanted. He couldn’t explain feeling like it was the first time he’d ever kissed someone before. Even Oikawa wasn’t his first kiss, but for the way he felt kissing Tsukishima, he may as well have been starting over. He was overcome with feelings of happiness; the world could have ended in that moment and Yamaguchi would have been okay. Even when he started to lose his breath entirely, he hoped the kiss wouldn’t end. 

Suddenly, Tsukishima turned Yamaguchi around and gently guided him down onto his back on the bed, all the while kissing fervently. Although Yamaguchi had dreamed of the moment thousands of times before, the guilt he felt about Oikawa, mixed with the fact that there was still evidence of his presence, was keeping him from enjoying it. As Tsukishima began to slip his hand under Yamaguchi’s shirt, Yamaguchi grabbed and stopped it. Tsukishima stopped the kiss instantly. Yamaguchi could feel the offense he took. 

“Is something wrong?” Tsukishima said sadly. 

“Yes. No.” Yamaguchi muttered. 

“Which is it?” 

“Nothing is wrong with this, I just…” Yamaguchi had to think of the best way to frame his thoughts. “It might sound silly but I want this to be perfect…” 

Tsukishima rolled to his back next to Yamaguchi. He slid his glasses off his face and closed his eyes to rub them pensively. “Yeah, me too.” 

“I need to talk to To-Oikawa. To clear the air. I feel really guilty.” 

“I'm sorry about that too.” Tsukishima huffed out through a deep breath. 

“Huh?” _How, in any way, would you need to be sorry for my guilt about him?_

“Even though I didn't think you felt the same way, as a friend, I deprived you of everything. I hardly ever complimented you; I made you dig for it if I did. You mean the whole world to me but I never showed you much attention of any kind. I took your kindness and friendship for granted and never returned the favor. I'm sure when Oikawa did that stuff, it made you like him a lot really quickly. It's completely my fault.” 

_That's exactly what happened; it makes perfect sense now… He’s so much more mature than I am._

“I told Ukai I can’t come back until Friday anyway, so I’ll go talk to him tomorrow. Is that okay?” Yamaguchi was still a bit nervous that Tsukishima would think his actions were double-edged. 

Tsukishima smiled and glanced over at Yamaguchi. His gold eyes always seemed so much more warm to Yamaguchi when they weren’t shielded by his glasses. He could see the love in them and it made his heart race wildly. “Of course. I feel bad too, so I hope things go well. Although, you should know, this isn’t all your fault.” 

“It is. He’s completely innocent.” 

“People can tell there’s more between us than just friendship and I’m sure Oikawa is no exception. In conjunction with that and the age difference, isn’t it possible that he set himself up a little bit?”

“Maybe… He said he loved me…” 

Tsukishima sat straight up, causing the glasses resting on his chest, to tumble to the ground. “What?” _Shit. I forgot he didn’t know that._ “Did… you say it back?” 

Yamaguchi’s face flushed with nervousness. “Um… I retracted it right away.” 

“You said you loved him?” Tsukishima confirmed angrily. He stood up from the bed, collected his glasses, and slid them on as he turned to face Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi’s heart was pounding. He sat up and looked up at Tsukishima with the most apologetic and innocent face he could muster. “Like in a joking kind of way.” 

“How do you tell someone you love them in a joking kind of way?”

“Um, he kept making this, uh, joke and finally I said ‘I love you but you have to stop making that joke.’ I totally didn’t mean to say it, but he’d just said it and I don’t know, I think it was a heat of the moment thing.” 

“What joke was he making in the heat of the moment?” 

Yamaguchi wanted desperately to quell Tsukishima’s nerves but he also didn’t want to get into a full scale discussion about the sex he’d had with Oikawa. “Um, well, no I guess it was just after the heat of the moment…?” 

“What was the joke?” 

“Uh…” 

“Yamaguchi, I know the two of you were together, that way. It’s frustrating and I don’t want to think about it, but I need to know that you don’t feel that way about him.” 

Yamaguchi stood up. “I don’t feel that way about him, Tsukishima. I don’t. Even when I said it, I didn’t realize that I had until he reacted. I took it back right away; I know that I don’t feel that way about him.” 

“How do you take it back?” 

“I asked him if he really meant it when he said it or if it was a heat of the moment thing, he said he meant it, and asked me the same question, I told him I didn’t.” _Sort of._ “When he was here earlier, I did my best to reiterate it.” 

“Did your best?” 

“Um… Mmhm.” _I can’t say ‘yes, but he’s just such a great kisser.’_ Tsukishima looked off to the side; it made Yamaguchi sad. He stood up from the bed and took Tsukishima’s face in his hands. _No word vomit Yamaguchi; clear thoughts._ “When I saw you, every time after I’d seen him, regardless of what we did, it was like he didn’t exist. He had to be physically present for me to even think about him when I was with you. I know that I love you. I feel bad that he feels bad, but if you don’t want me to go talk to him I won’t. You’re what matters to me. You’re the one I love.” 

Tsukishima wrapped his arms lightly around Yamaguchi’s waist and pulled him close. “I love you too. I think you should go talk to him. If you don’t, it won’t be perfect.” 

Yamaguchi shared the sentiment. “Right.” 

They kissed briefly before Tsukishima pulled away. “Can I tell you something and not have it make you mad?” 

_Uh oh._ “...Sure…” 

“I don’t think he’s in love with you either.” 

“He seemed pretty adamant.” 

“Don’t get me wrong. I obviously know how someone could fall in love with you, but trust me, the nature of our feelings for each other are not invisible to others. He’s no exception. Plus there’s an age difference and you really only spent those few days together. Maybe he’s been denied someone too.” 

The idea made Yamaguchi feel a little better. _It would make sense. There were times when I felt like I truly did like Toru, but it wasn't the case, could feelings really be that retrospective?_ “That makes sense.” 

“Just don’t go let him try to blame the entire thing on you. I’m sure he knew the scope of the situation he was walking into.” 

“He told me he did.” 

“See? He was looking to shove off some feelings, same as you were. I’m positive.” 

Yamaguchi felt selfish feeling hopeful that Tsukishima was right. If Oikawa was in a much more similar situation to himself, then he wouldn’t feel so bad. “I hope that’s it.” 

“Me too. I’ll feel better when you feel better.” Tsukishima hugged Yamaguchi tightly and then released him. “I should go. You may be ditching school again tomorrow, but some of us have responsibilities. Wait here.” Tsukishima turned and walked out of the bedroom and a few seconds later returned with a pile of papers in his hands. “Here, all your homework.” 

Yamaguchi looked down at the massive stack. Even though he should be worried about the amount of work it was going to be, he was happy Tsukishima thought of him. _Plus I won’t have as much to catch up on this weekend._ He reached out and took the papers graciously. “Thank you, Tsukki.” 

“You can start working on them if you want but all of our teachers are giving you until Monday, so if you want to wait we can work on it together this weekend.” He explained simply. It was a normal, everyday, friendly suggestion but Yamaguchi’s cheeks flushed anyway. _Everything is different now._

“A little of both probably.” Yamaguchi said with a smile. 

Tsukishima held out a fist for a fist bump. “See you tomorrow?” 

Yamaguchi met it happily, it was bizarrely romantic. “Absolutely.” 

With one last warm smile Tsukishima turned and made his way back towards the hallway. He stopped suddenly. “Hey Yamaguchi?” He started, not even turning to face him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Wear something grungy when you go see Oikawa tomorrow.” 

“Huh?” 

Tsukishima peeked over his shoulder. “Love or not, he’ll have a hard time resisting you if you show up looking like that. You’re mine now, so no funny business or I’ll have to kill him.” Yamaguchi’s face turned beat red and he couldn’t think of a single solid thing to say. Tsukishima laughed. “Don’t wear that cologne either.” 

“O-okay.” _Honest Tsukishima is a perversely interesting man…_

“See ya.” Tsukishima waved. Yamaguchi could only offer a labored sound of approval and a head nod as he walked out. 

_No doubt about it. I’m madly in love with that man._

***

Iwaizumi was beyond confused when he heard the loud pounding of a volleyball echoing from the gym as he walked by it.

_Who comes earlier than me? How’d they get in?_

Not stopping at the locker room to change first, Iwaizumi turned down the row of athletic buildings with the early morning sun shining directly into his eyes. As the sound grew louder, he recognized the rhythm of the slamming of the ball; _Toru?_

He walked into the gym slowly and glanced to the far left corner where Oikawa was spiking the ball hard against the wall, waiting for it to bounce back and then slamming it again. 

_What’s he so pissed off about?_ “Hey!”

At the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice, Oikawa caught the ball in his hands. In the silence of the gym, things felt oddly tense. Iwaizumi all but prided himself on his ability to handle Oikawa much like a zookeeper could a lion. He had the ability to read his moods, even from miles away, calm him down when he got too psychotic during games, and knew just about everything there was to know about him. To say he was an ‘Oikawa Expert’ as embarrassing as it is, would be an astute title. Still, the aura he’s giving off now is entirely new. _Compared to other new things…_ Iwaizumi felt immediately agitated. _I told that idiot not to get involved._

Iwaizumi set all of his things on the ground of the gym and walked over to where Oikawa was standing. He didn’t say anything, only took the ball from his hands and walked a few feet away from him. “Return the ball.” 

Oikawa turned dejectedly and crouched to receive. Iwaizumi tossed the ball up and then used the inside of his forearms to skillfully aim it directly at Oikawa’s head. The ball bounced lightly off of Oikawa’s head and flew off to the side. Oikawa jumped up angrily. “What the hell was that for?” 

“I don’t play volleyball with sad puppies. Go get the ball.” 

“I’m in a bad mood, don’t be mean.” Oikawa barked in his abnormally serious voice. 

“It’s no one’s fault but your own that you decided to walk down the train tracks towards the train. Can you still walk?” 

Oikawa squinted his eyes at the metaphor. “Yes?” 

“Then go get the ball.” 

With a huff Oikawa walked a few feet away to where the ball had fallen and picked it up. He returned to his spot opposing Oikawa and tossed the ball up to Iwaizumi who crouched low and returned it. They went on that way for a while and even after they heard the first bell signifying class was beginning, they kept going. Finally on a return Iwaizumi backed up a few feet. Oikawa, though slightly shaken, returned the ball, perfectly accommodating for the distance, becoming visibly irritated when Iwaizumi backed up again. 

“What are you doing?” He asked annoyed, still managing to cover the new distance with ease. 

Iwaizumi said nothing, only continued to back up a few feet with each return until he was on the other side of where the net would be, were it hanging. Oikawa returned the ball and Iwaizumi gave it back, but this time instead of backing up he turned and ran several feet away. Oikawa, who understood the action perfectly, ran forward until he was under the ball and give a high set. Iwaizumi charged forward and spiked the ball hard, intentionally forcing it against the back wall. It bounced off and went high and Oikawa got underneath it and set it again. Frantically Iwaizumi charged at it from an angle and spiked it so that it when directly where Oikawa was who dug deep and returned it again, setting back to returns only. Iwaizumi started to close the distance with each return, getting closer and closer every time he sent the ball back until, with one last return, he dropped it into the ball bucket behind Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow at the confused Oikawa. “Lets see you do that with some stupid freshman from Karasuno.” 

Oikawa swallowed hard. “He’s not--” 

“Yes he is.” Iwaizumi turned his back to Oikawa. “If he had the opportunity to be with you and fucked that up, he’s as stupid as you were for getting involved in the first place.” 

Iwaizumi was glad he couldn’t see Oikawa’s face, knowing some dumb first year made him so sappy, pissed him off. _But I know I have to get over him._

“Iwa-chan.” The resolve in Oikawa’s voice halted Iwaizumi’s movements. _It's useless._

Iwaizumi could hear the footsteps as they approached him slowly. Oikawa came to a stop when he was shoulder to shoulder with Iwaizumi. “I’ve changed my mind.” 

Iwaizumi’s heart pounded with excitement not sadness for a first time in several weeks. “What?” 

“I want to go with you.” 

Iwaizumi turned and looked at Oikawa, cheeks slightly flushed. “B-but you were recruited and--” 

“I don’t care about that anymore.” Oikawa interrupted. Iwaizumi was a little dumbfounded. _What exactly did that freshman do to you?_ “It doesn’t matter if you don’t get to be with someone who truly loves you.” 

Iwaizumi groaned. “Did you have sex with him?” 

“IWA-CHAN!”

“What!? You only get all sappy like this after sex.” 

“Shut up!” 

“Look, I don’t want you pity following me to school, so if your heart isn’t really in it.” 

Oikawa reached down and laced his fingers with Iwaizumi’s. “If you’re my heart, and you go there, my heart is literally in it.” 

Iwaizumi blushed. “What a cheesy line.” 

Oikawa leaned in a pecked him simply. _Honestly, this man._ “I love you, Iwa-Chan.” 

Iwaizumi could sense the depth of the phrase, made to erase something else. “What was that?”

“What? You don’t love me too?”

“Of course, I do. Why’d you say it like that?” 

“Like what?”

It hit Iwaizumi suddenly. “Did you tell him you loved him? After sex didn’t you?”

Oikawa blushed. “Um…” 

“Dude.” Iwaizumi pulled his hand away. 

“I didn’t mean it I swear.” 

“Was it the sex or the break-up?”

Oikawa scratched the back of his head. “A little bit of both I guess.” 

“You’re hopeless.” Iwaizumi turned and started to walk away. 

“I’m sorry!” He tripped over himself running after. 

“Whatever.” Iwaizumi did his best not to smile at the man’s frantic nature. “You can’t just go around telling everyone you love them you know.” 

“I know, I was in mourning. He’s a nice guy.” 

“Speaking of which. Didn't I tell you to let our break-up settle before you dated someone else? Look at the mess you got yourself into. Be more careful this time.” 

Iwaizumi scooped up his bag and jacket and stormed out into the sunlight of the school grounds with Oikawa close behind. “There won't be a next, because we aren't going to break-up again right?” Iwaizumi said nothing. He was trying his absolute hardest not to smile. “Iwa-channnnnn.” 

“Stop whining you sound like an idiot.” Iwaizumi stated bluntly. 

They continued into the school building, so tangled up in their own bliss that they didn’t even notice a very relieved Yamaguchi standing just outside the gym door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played with several ideas to resolve Oikawa's story, but this seemed like the best route. I wanted him to have some happiness, and I didn't want Yamaguchi to feel so guilty. 
> 
> Besides, how hysterical is the idea that Yamaguchi was a rebound? 
> 
> No one ask me how he got onto Seijoh's campus. He sneaked on or something. It's not important.
> 
> This isn't the last chapter by the way. You think I would bring you this far for Tsukiyama just to cut you short. :)


	10. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have been an official couple for twenty-two days. Tsukishima seems to want him, but he just can't make anything happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cuteness. :)

Yamaguchi hadn't expected things to play out the way they did. Every time he and Tsukishima were alone, he anticipated that they would finally celebrate their new relationship physically. At first Yamaguchi was content to let things happen naturally, in fact it's what he wanted, but when it didn't get them anywhere he started to drop hints and nudge them in the right direction. For twenty-two excruciating days, they would kiss, cuddle and even touch each other in suggestive places but nothing past it. 

It wasn't as if Yamaguchi hadn't enjoyed the first twenty-two days of his new relationship with Tsukishima. They went out on actual dates, did cute coupley things like hold hands and take pictures and Tsukishima had taken to spending the night. Waking up next to Tsukishima was the kind of thing that never got old, but it did start to remind Yamaguchi of the fact that nothing in the way of sex had happened the night before.

He didn't want his veritable perversion to cause Tsukishima any discomfort. He wanted to wait until he was ready, but the very first time they kissed, it was Yamaguchi who had to stop them from going further, so what's holding Tsukishima back now? 

_Should I ask him about it?_

It was a Saturday afternoon, the twenty-third day, and Tsukishima was over working on homework. He'd come prepared to stay the night, which made Yamaguchi happy, but he was ready to get to the finish line. Yamaguchi couldn't imagine saying anything embarrassing or stupid like ‘I'm horny for you’ or ‘hey, let's do it’ and both statements worked in direct opposition to his desire for things to happen organically. 

_Will it be another twenty-two days if I don't say anything?_

Yamaguchi thought on the problem for a long time, failing to complete any of the homework in front of him. He was annoyed by how much of a distraction it was. 

_If he would just have sex with me…_

Yamaguchi looked across the table at his handsome boyfriend and sighed. 

_I want him so badly, this isn't good._

Of course throughout twenty-two days Yamaguchi began to wonder if he was the problem. That Tsukishima just didn't want to sleep with him, plain and simple. As though he could tell Yamaguchi was questioning himself, Tsukishima started to get a little more physical during make-out sessions, inadvertently revealing to Yamaguchi that he was hard every time they kissed. It also inadvertently revealed the size of said hardness, or at least some of it, to be way above average. Yamaguchi was curious, he wanted to see it, it's a natural reaction. Of course he'd gone out and bought himself a nice-sized bottle of lube the next day. Embarrassing though that experience was, he'd do it eighty times more if it just meant he could use it. 

_I should say something._

Yamaguchi opened his mouth and then closed it, not entirely sure how to start such a sensitive conversation. He hated that he even had to. 

_What if I make one final attempt?_

Yamaguchi stood from his spot. He still hadn't given up on his wish of having as natural experience as possible. He supposed it was his most man-like quality. _Why do people have to talk about it? Let's just do it._

He walked around to Tsukishima, reached down and grabbed his hand. The bespectacled blond looked up at him in confusion. “What?” 

“Come on, we're done doing this for now.” Yamaguchi didn't want to be forceful per se, just convincing. 

Tsukishima didn't argue. He set his pencil down on the table and stood up, allowing Yamaguchi to pull him along. Yamaguchi dragged him down the hallway and into his bedroom. His impatience wore on him and he figured, _worst case scenario, I'll just hand him the bottle of lube and let him figure it out._

He sat down on the bed and slid back, pulling Tsukishima down on top of him. Tsukishima swiped his glasses off of his face, used his ridiculously long arms to set them on the nearby end table and quickly commenced kissing the pent up brunette. Yamaguchi figured their make-outs were why all of his fiery attempts usually hit a wall. Tsukishima was a great kisser. He knew exactly when to add tongue, when to nibble lightly on Yamaguchi’s bottom lip, when to break entirely to kiss Yamaguchi’s neck. It was intoxicating and usually resulted in Yamaguchi becoming complete and total putty. Putty that doesn't think until all of a sudden it's over and putty is pissed because putty wanted more. 

Yamaguchi tried his hardest to keep his brain tethered to his goal as Tsukishima moved from Yamaguchi’s mouth to his neck, kissing and licking excitedly. Yamaguchi knew they couldn't go on making-out for much longer or he'd lose himself so he decided to take the next step. He moved his hands down Tsukishima’s back slowly and hooked the base of his T-shirt. As soon as he did, he felt Tsukishima hesitate in his kissing. Still, Yamaguchi started to pull the T-shirt upwards and was elated when Tsukishima relented and lifted up briefly so he could remove the shirt entirely. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. He'd seen Tsukishima change plenty of times but he never got a solid look at his body, despite his best attempts. He didn't know if it was the abs or pecs that took first prize but it was all very good. The muscular arms bolted to the bed on either side of Yamaguchi were a sight themselves. The whole image of it made Yamaguchi frantic. He loved Tsukishima with even the cells in his bloodstream but his current emotions were lust only. 

“Um, you have to stop looking at me like that. I'm gonna lose it.” Tsukishima’s husky voice brought Yamaguchi, rather frustratingly, back to reality. 

“Huh?” Yamaguchi’s caveman grade response was all he could muster. 

“I'm trying my hardest over here.” 

“Hardest for what?” 

Tsukishima cocked his eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘for what?’ To keep my composure.” 

“Um…” Yamaguchi blushed. “Why do you have to keep your composure?” 

Tsukishima blushed. “What are you talking about?” 

“I--what are you talking about?” _Great, nothing kills the mood like a Tsukishima riddle._

“You're the one who said you wanted it to be perfect.” 

Yamaguchi tilted his head in confusion. “Well yeah, like, perfect in that I wasn't still technically seeing someone else, not like, all the stars and planets have aligned perfect. I, um, what more are you waiting for?” 

Tsukishima scoffed. “You really don't know?” 

“No idea.” 

“Your birthday is in four days.” 

Yamaguchi’s heart stopped for a second. “Huh?”

“You forgot about your own birthday?”

“N-no.” _Yes. One hundred percent I did. Even after celebrating yours just last week._

“I was, uh, I guess. Gonna do like a birthday,” Tsukishima coughed nervously, “sex thing. You know, roses, candles…” 

Yamaguchi could have died in that moment. _Why did I have to be so impatient!? That would have been perfect and I ruined it being a hormonal teenage boy._ Yamaguchi growled at himself. 

“What did you think?” 

Yamaguchi’s face flushed again. “Um, I don't know, that maybe you didn't want to…” 

Tsukishima chuckled. “Are you kidding? I've been stress eating.” 

Yamaguchi laughed softly. Such an action was wildly out of character for Tsukishima. He took in the image of Tsukishima’s exposed torso and smiled. “I can't tell.” 

They laughed for a few minutes with Tsukishima laying his head to rest on Yamaguchi’s chest, wrapping his arms around him lovingly. The moment was gone. Yamaguchi sensed it but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s back and placed one hand in his hair so he could rub his head. 

“Tadashi?” Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima had been using his first name more often. He loved it. 

“Hm?” 

“I love you. You never have to worry about me not wanting to do it.” The way Tsukishima's voice muffled into Yamaguchi’s chest as he spoke fast-tracked the words right into his heart, causing it to dance about crazily. “Can you wait four more days?” 

Yamaguchi weighed his actual sexual frustration against the image of his first time with Tsukishima happening on a bed of roses with candles everywhere. _What's four more days? I waited this long._

“Yes, I can wait. Thank you, Tsukki.” 

For not wanting to talk about it, it had a fairly good result. He knew he'd ruined the surprise of it all but that wouldn't stop the excitement. It was the middle of the afternoon, but in the way they were holding each other, sleep found them quickly. Lewd dreams plagued them both and they knew that the next four days would truly be a test of wits and will.

*** 

Tsukishima downright spoiled Yamaguchi on his birthday. He cooked him breakfast in bed, gave him two wonderful presents (a new gym bag and the completely remastered series of his favorite manga as an anime) and had packed him a special lunch. Yamaguchi didn't think Tsukishima was the spoiling type, but Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima was also trying to make up for not doting on Yamaguchi over the course of their friendship. He knew he may not be so spoiled all the time, or even on each birthday, but with no mom or siblings and a father always on the road, it was nice to be catered to for once.

They had a great day at school, where Tsukishima used his scary demeanor to get people to say happy birthday to him and even Coach Ukai had brought cookies from his store for the team to enjoy after morning practice. Normal people were probably used to getting lots of well wishes and attention on their birthdays but it was a first for Yamaguchi. Tsukishima always said ‘happy birthday’ in the past and got him a small gift, and his dad would airmail money and a generic cards, but that was it. This day was a hundred times more special. 

After his last class, he walked to practice blissfully. He, of course, hadn't forgotten what the last gift of the day would be, but he was enjoying himself enough not to dwell on it. When he got to the club room door, Daichi gave him a confused look and walked out to meet him. 

“What are you doing here?” Daichi’s voice wasn't harsh but legitimately confused. 

“Huh?” _My name is Yamaguchi, I'm on the volleyball team._ He knew he couldn't reply so sarcastically to his captain, but he wanted to. 

“You and Tsukishima have the afternoon off.”

“Wait, really?” Yamaguchi received Daichi’s message with marginal shock.

“Yeah,” Daichi smiled, “Tsukishima asked me a while ago. You two never skip or anything so I asked Coach Ukai and he was fine with it. That's why we celebrated you this morning.” 

Yamaguchi’s heart raced. _Did he purposely not tell me?_

“Go, Yamaguchi. Enjoy your night off. Happy birthday!” Daichi tapped his arm and then walked back into the club room. 

Yamaguchi turned, equal parts shocked and excited, and made his way through the snow towards the edge of the school grounds. He considered calling Tsukishima to make sure, but he knew the truth of the situation already. 

_He left right after school knowing I'd go to practice. He's preparing._

Yamaguchi couldn't stop the smile that rose to his face as he put all the pieces together. He nearly danced his way out, slipping and nearly falling a number of times. He didn't even care about the naughty thoughts that moved across his brain to a melodic inner tune. 

_I get to have sex with Tsukki tonight. We're finally gonna do it._

He turned the corner that was the last turn before a near straight shot to his house and saw something that eviscerated the humor and lightness and drove the reality of the incredible man Tsukishima is right into Yamaguchi’s chest like a sharp arrow. 

There, creating a long trail up the snow, was a line of bright, red, rose petals. The red color reflected brilliantly against the white of the snow, and Yamaguchi's heart began to pound so hard in his chest he developed a slight fear that he was having a heart attack. Even though it was freezing cold outside, Yamaguchi felt hot as he began to follow the trail. Apart from the first few times, whenever Yamaguchi and Tsukishima began to kiss or make-out, Yamaguchi knew it wouldn't go anywhere. That officially wasn't the case anymore. At the end of the trail of roses, was the man he loved, waiting to finally consummate their relationship and unlike the way he felt when he knew things were headed in that direction before with Oikawa, this was entirely different. 

He was excited but way more than that, he was completely nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter on the horizon. I think you know where it's going but just in case you missed it. 
> 
> Smut.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the shorter chapter.


	11. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Yamaguchi and Tsukishima finally get the romantic night they're after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning WAY at the end but lots of fluffy fluff first. 
> 
> Also, this is a long chapter because last time's was so short. 
> 
> Also, this is the last chapter. :(

Yamaguchi got more and more excited as he followed the path of roses towards his home. He did his best to develop a mental image of what would be waiting for him as he started up the road his home was on. He passed the tall wall that separated his lot from the street and quickly turned around it, but when he did he saw Tsukishima leaning against a planter outside. 

“Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima looked up and walked down the path to meet Yamaguchi. 

“I'm sorry. We'll have to wait a little longer.” 

Yamaguchi’s heart sank. “Why?” 

Tsukishima nodded his head backwards toward the house. Yamaguchi looked over to it and noticed the lights inside. _Oh no…_

Yamaguchi walked around Tsukishima and over to the door to discover that it was already unlocked. 

Tsukishima leaned down over Yamaguchi. “By the way, under no circumstances can your dad go into your room. Also, some of your koi are dead.” 

Yamaguchi glanced up at Tsukishima. “Why? What the hell happened!?” 

In front of them the door flew open, nearly yanking Yamaguchi from his feet with his hand clutched on the door handle but Tsukishima slyly caught him around the waist, releasing him before his dad could see. 

“SURPRISE!” Yamaguchi’s dad held out his arms and smiled brightly. Seeing his excited look, Yamaguchi couldn't help but smile. 

“Dad! Hi.” Yamaguchi walked into his dad’s embrace, feeling legitimately happy that he'd flown home for his birthday. Between he and Tsukishima, he felt immensely loved. 

“Happy Birthday!” Yamaguchi’s dad released Yamaguchi from his hug and held him by his shoulders. “Sixteen huh? I'm getting old.” He looked over at Tsukishima. “You celebrated your sixteenth last week too right Tsukishima? Happy belated to you!” 

Tsukishima bowed his head graciously. “Thank you.” 

“Well come in, both of you, look at what I've done!” 

Yamaguchi’s dad turned and Yamaguchi took the opportunity to toss Tsukishima a silent ‘sorry’ before they both followed him in. They rounded the corner into the living room and Yamaguchi’s dad had balloons, presents and a cake set up on the table. He was standing next to his display proudly, with a arm outstretched. 

“Huh? I know its not much, but its pretty good right?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yeah, thanks dad.” 

“And, and, and,” Yamaguchi’s dad skipped his way into the kitchen, “my friend taught me how to make this american dish called a ‘casserole.’ It’s really good, and don’t worry, I’ve made it about twenty times in the last two weeks to perfect it.” He held up the dish with the, still uncooked, meal contained inside for display through the kitchen window that opened to the living and dining rooms. 

Yamaguchi smiled. “Wow.” 

“You’ll stay right Tsukishima?” 

Tsukishima nodded. “I’m very curious about the casserole.” 

“It takes a while to bake so I’ll put it in, and then you can open presents and we can catch up while we wait.” 

“Okay,” Yamaguchi walked over to the couch and sat and Tsukishima sat down next to him, “thanks dad. Really. It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi’s dad was putting the casserole to bake in the oven. “I kind of got the feeling you don’t like when I come home.” 

Yamaguchi thought about his ruined night with Tsukishima. “It’s always good to see you, I just wish you’d warn me.” 

Yamaguchi’s dad laughed as he walked into the living room, “why? You need extra time for girls to climb out the window?” He sat on the opposite couch from Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima shifted uneasily and Yamaguchi bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. _Not girls so much as a 190cm man…_ Yamaguchi’s cheeks hued as he envisioned the tall blond clamoring over the privacy fence in the back to get out of the house and tried to figure out what happened to the koi. _He’s not wet, so he didn’t fall in…_

Yamaguchi had been silent for too long and his dad didn’t miss it. “You are sneaking girls in and out!” 

Yamaguchi’s face turned deeper red. “It wouldn’t be sneaking anyway if they can walk in and out the front door, but trust me dad, I’m not.” 

“We haven’t really had ‘the talk’ yet…” 

“Dad, please stop.” 

“I suppose Tsukishima could probably tell you, I bet you’re popular with women.” Tsukishima smirked and Yamaguchi mentally bashed his head against a wall. “Are you in a relationship, Tsukishima?” 

Tsukishima smiled ironically. “I am.”

“I knew it! What’s she like? Does she have any friends for Yamaguchi?” 

Yamaguchi turned his head to stare at Tsukishima. _You thought you were so funny. Answer those questions._

“I actually think one of my partner’s friends in very interested in Yamaguchi, in love even.” 

Yamaguchi could ring Tsukishima’s neck. _Well aren’t you clever?_

“Oh, is that so? Can you call them over? I’d like to meet these women with such great taste!” 

“I too would like to meet them Tsukki. Call them.” Yamaguchi seethed. 

Tsukishima side-eyed Yamaguchi. “I’ll call right now if you want me to.” 

Yamaguchi knew he wasn’t bluffing and smiled with frustration. 

“Uh... Oh! Yamaguchi, open your presents,” his dad spouted suddenly. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked back at Yamaguchi’s dad, confused at the sudden subject change, but relieved for it. 

“Okay!” Yamaguchi reached forward and took the first of the gifts that were stacked on the table, wrapped in green and blue striped paper, with a green bow. 

He pulled the paper off the medium sized package and opened the blank white box and inside was a Japanese National Football Team sweater. One of his favorite ones that he’d had for many years, he finally outgrew. 

“Awesome! Thanks dad!” 

The next present, wrapped beautifully in a green bag with blue tissue paper, held a new phone. 

“Whoa,” Tsukishima commented. 

“Our company is handling some litigation for them, so they gave us first dibs on the newest ones.” 

“That’s… Wow, thanks dad.” 

A similarly wrapped bag was left on the table and Yamaguchi’s dad nudged it. “This one’s actually for Tsukishima. I wonder what will be inside…?” _No way…_

Tsukishima reached forward and grabbed the bag and unwrapped it revealing a second phone. 

“Dad, that’s really awesome.” Yamaguchi was impressed. 

“Thank you.” Tsukishima’s voice was thick with shock. 

“Don’t mention it. You take good care of my Yamaguchi while I’m away, so its the least I could do. Happy birthday to you both!” _That’s an understatement._

Yamaguchi smiled brightly. “Thanks dad.” 

“You’ll have to play with them later. Right now, I want to hear about volleyball, how’s it going?” 

“It’s okay…” Yamaguchi murmured. 

“The guy who’s going to be captain next year, asked Yamaguchi to be sub-captain.” Tsukishima bragged on Yamaguchi’s behalf. 

“Thank you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said sarcastically. 

The fact actually worried Yamaguchi. He didn’t really feel like captain material, but Ennoshita had identified something of a kindred spirit in Yamaguchi and felt he had what it takes to be captain of the team one day. 

“No kidding!?” Yamaguchi’s dad brimmed with pride. 

“I really just got lucky because none of the other first years are well suited for it, no offense Tsukki.” 

“None taken. I have no interest in captaining Kageyama or Hinata.” 

“You’ll have to become a little more abrasive then huh?” Yamaguchi’s dad asked bluntly. 

Yamaguchi nodded. “I’m worried.” 

“Don’t be. I agree with Ennoshita, I think you’ll be good at it,” Tsukishima remarked simply. 

“Thanks Tsukki.” Yamaguchi noticed his dad watching him strangely. “Uh, so how long are you here for dad?” 

His dad delayed his reaction a little, but then regained his composure and smiled innocently. “Only for today I’m afraid. My plane back leaves at four in the morning so I’ll be leaving here probably around one. 

“Oh…” Yamaguchi was actually a little disappointed. Even though he didn’t relate well to his dad, having him around was nice. Especially since he began dating Tsukishima and talking through it, he felt compelled to have a better relationship with the man. 

“You sound disappointed.” His dad crossed his arms as he said it. 

Yamaguchi scoffed. “It would be nice to have you around for more than a couple days at a time.” 

“Really?” Yamaguchi’s dad’s eyes widened with joy. 

“Well, yeah,” Yamaguchi shifted, “I mean, I miss you and stuff when you’re gone.” 

His dad’s smile settled into a warm one. “Well, when I get back I’ll look into taking a vacation and come home for a while then.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll shoot for your winter break and we can do all sorts of stuff together. Really get caught up.” 

Yamaguchi smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. The casserole and cake were both absurdly delicious and Yamaguchi began to wonder if the mystery friend who was teaching his dad how to cook and bake so well was more than just a friend. He intended to ask when his dad came back for winter break. He hoped that he was getting close to someone new. Being with Tsukishima had reminded Yamaguchi that everyone deserves to be with someone hey love. After a few additional hours of talking, Tsukishima finally stood to dismiss himself. Yamaguchi stood and walked him to the door as disappointment settled in again. 

“Sorry Tsukki.” 

“Don’t be, I had a great night.” 

“Yeah, but you asked for volleyball off and everything and it kind of went to waste.” 

“Not at all. You would have had to rush through your time with your dad if you didn’t have the night off, this way you got to enjoy it. That’s good enough for me.” 

Yamaguchi’s heart fluttered. “Thanks.” 

Tsukishima leaned in stopping just before a kiss. “Just make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight.” He completed the kiss as Yamaguchi’s face turned bright red. 

Proud of himself, Tsukishima waved and turned to leave, sliding his headphones over his ears as he reached the road. Yamaguchi stood motionless for a while. _I’m the kind of in love that’s dangerous…_ He heard a quiet scuffling behind him and whipped his head around, but there was nothing there. _Am I hearing things?_ He shut and locked the door and walked back into the living room. His dad was in the kitchen washing dishes and breathing harder than he should be. 

“Dad? You okay?” Yamaguchi’s dad nodded, but didn’t reply verbally. “Uh, okay then. I think I’ll head to bed then, I’ve got early practice.” He made his way towards the hallway, smiling like an idiot. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi stopped and turned to face his dad. “Yeah?” 

His dad stared at him for several seconds through pensive eyes. “Nevermind,” he smiled, “have a good night. I’ll e-mail you when I get back to work.” 

_That was weird._ “Okay.” He turned around again confused and walked down the hall and into his bedroom. 

Inside, rose petals scattered the bed and floor and several unlit candles were strewn about his desk and window sill. ‘Under no circumstances can your dad go into your room.’ Yamaguchi chuckled, bending over to start collecting the petals. _All things considered, this day was pretty perfect._ Yamaguchi pulled out his _old_ cell phone and dialed Tsukishima’s number. It only rang a single time before it answered. 

“Miss me already?” He snickered as he said it. 

“I just walked into my room,” Yamaguchi replied. 

“Ah, sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay, but I remembered that I never asked you what happened to the koi?” 

“I still had more flowers and I was trying to climb the fence with them and they dropped into the pond, thorns and everything. Any koi that survive are lucky.” 

Yamaguchi sputtered a few snickers out before bursting out laughing. 

Tsukishima laughed on the other end of the phone. “Don’t laugh at me.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I would pay money to see that. What happened exactly?” Yamaguchi had collected all the petals off the floor and switched to his bed. 

“I was in your room preparing and all of sudden, I hear someone walk in. I actually thought it was you, so I walked out into the living room, but your dad saw my shoes and called out and I realized it was him so I ran back into your room and-- hi mom… No thanks, I ate at Yamaguchi’s… Okay, night. --uh, so I ran out into the courtyard. I knew the only option was to climb the fence, so I did. That’s when I dropped the roses and then I had to use the key sneak back through the front door to get my shoes. I actually forgot to put it back in the mailbox so I’ll bring it to you tomorrow morning.” 

Yamaguchi laid out across his bed in tears listening to the story. He felt bad that their plans had been ruined but getting the story was an awesome second place trophy. Even Tsukishima was laughing as he retold the story. 

“Anyway, sorry about the Koi.”

Yamaguchi caught his breath. “It’s okay. I’ll deal with them.” 

“Okay. I’m gonna go take a shower, see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I love you Yamaguchi. Happy birthday.”

Yamaguchi’s heart skipped at the endearing phrase. “Thanks. I love you too. Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

As Yamaguchi bathed and settled into bed himself, all he could think about was how jealous he was of Tsukishima’s bathroom tiles. He refused to get his hopes up that the next day would finally be the day they would have sex. Of course, as he fell asleep it was all he could think about and it made its way into his dreams without incident.

***

Yamaguchi groaned softly as something moved next to him. He opened his eyes to the darkness and turned to his other side to look at his alarm clock, but Tsukishima was laying there with his back to him, blocking his line of sight.

 _Tsukki? Am I dreaming?_ Yamaguchi tried the oldest trick in the book and pinched the skin of his leg between his fingers, gasping when he felt the sting jolt back at him. _I’m awake, but he went home last night…_ Yamaguchi craned his head over Tsukishima and noticed the clock read three-fifty-two in the morning. It was past the time his dad planned to leave at. _Did he intentionally sneak back after he knew my dad would be gone?_ With no complaints, Yamaguchi nestled himself closer to Tsukishima and closed his eyes again, preparing to return to sleep. 

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima’s deep voice disrupted the silence of the night. “Are you awake?” 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi whispered back, “when did you get here?”

Next to him, he felt Tsukishima shifting so he opened his eyes. Tsukishima had turned to his other side and was facing Yamaguchi. 

“I couldn’t sleep because I didn’t want to wait anymore, so I came back, but when I got inside and saw you sleeping, I felt bad and didn’t want to wake you up,” Tsukishima explained. 

“You could’ve,” Yamaguchi admitted sheepishly, “I’m sick of waiting too.” Yamaguchi closed the space between he and Tsukishima kissing him softly and excitedly. 

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi and pulled him close. He broke their kiss and looked into Yamaguchi’s gray eyes. “It won’t be perfect.” 

Yamaguchi smiled, lacing his fingers into Tsukishima’s hair. “Yes it will.” 

With Yamaguchi’s confirmation, Tsukishima wasted no time in linking his hands around the base of Yamaguchi’s shirt, and pulling it over his head. He pushed Yamaguchi onto his back and resumed kissing him as Yamaguchi turned his attention to Tsukishima’s shirt. Yamaguchi suddenly felt incredibly nervous. He distinctly remembered not feeling so when he was with Oikawa, but he knew now that it was because he wasn’t invested. He loved Tsukishima and didn’t want anything to mess up what they had. Tsukishima noticed the hesitation and broke the kiss. 

“Are you okay?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Just a little nervous.” 

“Really? Why?” 

“Aren’t you?”

Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi passionately and smiled as he broke. “Not even a little bit. I’ve wanted this for so long, there’s no room for nerves.” 

Yamaguchi empathized with that emotion. _I’ve wanted this for a long time too._

“Don’t worry,” Tsukishima comforted softly before kissing Yamaguchi again. 

The kiss took Yamaguchi’s breath and worries away. What Tsukishima said was really the truth of it. The anticipation and excitement far outweighed the fear. _This is who I’m meant to be with, so it can’t be anything but wonderful._ Qualms erased, Yamaguchi pulled at Tsukishima’s shirt and was glad when he leaned all the way backwards onto his knees to remove it, giving Yamaguchi a perfect view of his beautiful torso. He stuck his hands out and touched his abs gently, doing his best to memorize the image. Allowing his eyes to travel downward, they fell upon the massive bulge in Tsukishima’s shorts. He didn’t know the best time to announce that he’d bought lube in preparation for their time together and was rather embarrassed to do so, so he reserved the information for a future time. Curious however, he slid his hands down Tsukishima’s stomach and to his gym shorts where he slowly began to pull them downward. Tsukishima worked them over his legs, leaving only his blue boxers behind, and Yamaguchi’s eyes widened at the sight of the hard length barely concealed within the fabric. 

“Okay, hang on.” Yamaguchi sat up suddenly. He completely abandoned the sultriness of the moment in complete piqued interest. “Lay here, on your back.” 

Tsukishima chuckled. “That isn’t sexy talk.” 

“I’m sorry, I just have to get a better look at this thing, this is crazy.” 

Tsukishima did as he was told, swapping places with Yamaguchi, who quickly pulled the blue boxers down and off Tsukishima, leaving his hard cock completely exposed. Yamaguchi’s face turned red as he observed it. He had no brain space for estimating measurements and not much experience for comparing, but he could only assume it was far above average. _He is 190cm after all…_

“I am not enjoying this,” Tsukishima stated simply, cheeks tinted red.

“Sorry, its just…” 

“What?” 

Yamaguchi repositioned himself appropriately, he knew exactly what he wanted next. “You’re just really, really, hot.” 

“How can you say stuff like th--” but before he could finish his question Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s cock in his hands and stroked gently a couple times before finally pulling it into his mouth. 

Most of Yamaguchi’s dreams about his first time with Tsukishima included copious amounts of him blowing Tsukishima because truth be told, Yamaguchi was pretty sure he had a kink for it. There was something absolutely mind-blowing about having Tsukishima in his mouth, even in spite of the fact that he was hard pressed to get the organ more than one-half of the way in before he started to feel like he’d gag. He created a personal challenge for himself to always try and engulf a little more each time and wondered briefly if he’d ever be able to take it whole. In his mind, he knew he should turn his attention to his balls at some point, but he’d become obsessed with having the member in his mouth and couldn’t seem to pull himself away from it as he started to bob up and down on it hungrily. Low but significant moans left Tsukishima’s mouth and turned Yamaguchi on even more, he wanted to make him come. There was plenty of room for his hands beneath his mouth to slide along Tsukishima’s cock as well, so he pulled at the shaft in rhythm with his sucking. 

“Ah, T-Tadashi, I’m gonna come…” 

It wasn’t enough warning as mere seconds later, Tsukishima’s seed exploded into Yamaguchi’s mouth, but Yamaguchi didn’t mind. He swallowed bit by bit, taking the time to enjoy tasting Tsukishima. He was surprised as he finally released Tsukishima from his mouth, that the length didn’t appear to be losing any firmness. Tsukishima breathed hard through his orgasm and pulled at Yamaguchi’s head to bring up to a kiss. 

They allowed their tongues to dance together briefly before Tsukishima pulled away. “I want to try.” 

“Really?” Yamaguchi was shocked and thrilled. 

Tsukishima nodded and used his arms wrapped around Yamaguchi’s back to flip them into opposite positions again. Instead of laying on his back, Yamaguchi sat in Tsukishima’s lap for a minute, growing both impatient and frightened at the feeling of his hard cock against his stomach. Tsukishima laid Yamaguchi back down on the bed and kissed his way down his torso. Though Yamaguchi was more than ready to be sucked by Tsukishima, he was elated when he stopped on his way down to lick and suck his nipples. Yamaguchi arched his back as he did so, the feeling hazed his brain a bit and made everything but the man on top of him fade away. After Yamaguchi’s chest had been adequately serviced, Tsukishima continued his trail of licking and kisses down to Yamaguchi’s waistline. He took the edges of Yamaguchi’s pajama pants and boxers in his hands and slowly pulled them down, dotting gentle kisses along his legs. 

Completely exposed, Yamaguchi’s face turned a brighter shade of red. He could hardly believe it was finally happening. Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s length in his hand and pulled at it gently for a while longer than Yamaguchi did. While he was stroking him, he returned to Yamaguchi’s nipples, taking them in with gentle teeth, eliciting soft moans from Yamaguchi. The attention he paid to them, Yamaguchi wondered if Tsukishima had the relationship to them that he did to Tsukishima’s cock, but the thoughts quickly fled from his mind as he felt the strong feeling start to pull at him. By some bizarre coincidence, Tsukishima switched at that exact moment and closed his mouth over Yamaguchi’s cock. The feeling was incredible. The cool feeling of his tongue was intensified by the warmth of his breath and after just a few seconds of it, Yamaguchi was near the edge. 

“Tsukki, I’m coming.” It was an equally inadequate warning and Yamaguchi felt bad, because unlike his perverted fascination with blowjobs, Tsukishima had never experienced it before. 

Still, his body covered over with goosebumps as he felt Tsukishima swallow the milk and put additional effort into licking and kissing every drop of it from Yamaguchi. He shuddered in the wake of it and was barely through it when he felt Tsukishima start to kiss further down. He took Yamaguchi’s legs in his hands and lifted them gently, so he could gain access to his hole. 

“W-wait, Tsukki.” 

“What?” 

“You don’t have to…” 

Tsukishima smiled up at him. “I want to. Everything about you tastes really good.” 

Now it was Yamaguchi who was embarrassed. His cheeks flushed red and he turned his face, gazing away. Tsukishima kissed the underside of his cheeks each carefully before planting a kiss firmly on his entrance. Yamaguchi moaned loudly. Weeks of waiting, still coming down off of his first orgasm and the sensitive spot conglomerated into some marvelous feeling that Yamaguchi couldn’t have anticipated even if he’d spent years trying. That feeling, however, was nothing compared to the pleasure that shook through his body, as Tsukishima pushed his tongue inside and began to suck roughly. Every few seconds he would pull his tongue back and lick the hole, before pushing back in again. Yamaguchi was ready again in no time at all, physically shaking as the feeling gripped him. He was speechless as he came, bunching the sheets beneath him in his fists as he did. He wanted to call out Tsukishima’s name, but it was as if he’d lost the ability to vocalize as Tsukishima licked him through his second orgasm. 

Tsukishima licked his way back up Yamaguchi’s body, taking up all of the seed Yamaguchi just emptied and made his way slowly to Yamaguchi’s lips for a kiss. Yamaguchi could hardly catch his breath as he kissed Tsukishima but didn’t care. 

_If this could kill me, this is how I wanna go out._

Tsukishima leaned back briefly and took Yamaguchi’s leg and pulled it over his shoulder. He kissed the leg a few times before leaning back down over Yamaguchi into another kiss, securing his leg between them. He slid his hand down Yamaguchi’s torso and poked at the wet entrance. When he received no oppositions from Yamaguchi, he slipped a finger inside. Yamaguchi felt the sting of being entered immediately, but it was diminished greatly by the position. Somewhere in the soup that was his brain he wondered how Tsukishima knew to reposition him the way he did. The thought melted away as the pain turned to pleasure, with Tsukishima slowly pushing another finger in. Yamaguchi moaned loudly into their kiss as Tsukishima worked to prep Yamaguchi for the girth he was going to be receiving. Feeling opened by the fingers, but not nearly enough, Yamaguchi broke their kiss. 

“Tsukki, do three.” 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened at the request. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” 

“Tell me if I’m hurting you.” 

“I will.” 

Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi’s cheek and down two his neck as he added a third finger to Yamaguchi’s opening. The pressure caused Yamaguchi to suck air in quickly and Tsukishima froze. 

“Are you okay?” 

Yamaguchi breathed out. “Yeah, keep going.” 

Tsukishima was apprehensive, but understood the necessity and pressed on. After a bit of pain from the stretch, it felt good again as Tsukishima started to target his sweet spot inside. Yamaguchi cried out happily at the feeling and could feel another orgasm approaching, which he didn’t yet want. 

“Tsukki, stop,” he huffed out through breaths.

The ever nervous Tsukishima looked down at him with concern. “What? Am I hurting you?”

“No, I just,” Yamaguchi took a few deep breaths, “I don’t want to come again until you enter me.” 

“Oh.” Tsukishima’s cheeks hued at the request. “Should I go now? Are you ready?” 

Yamaguchi nodded and unwrapped one of his arms from Tsukishima’s back and pointed at the nearby end table. “In there. There’s lube.” 

Tsukishima reached awkwardly from beneath Yamaguchi’s leg still slung over his shoulder, opened the drawer, and pulled out the bottle. He leaned back, being careful to set Yamaguchi’s leg down gently and popped the top of the lube bottle open. He squeezed it down at his hand, but when nothing came out his face screwed in confusion. 

“You’re gonna have to open it Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi instructed, smirking. 

“It’s a new bottle?” Tsukishima twisted off the top and pulled the small paper off the opening. 

“Yeah. Not to be crass, but have you seen how big you are? I have no hope without lube.” 

“No it’s not that it’s just,” Tsukishima twisted the top back on, “I guess I thought you already had it from, uh, before.” 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi didn’t know how to address the concern. “We only did it once and I wouldn’t have needed it anyway…” 

Tsukishima smiled at the statement. “Really?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “I bought it because I could feel how big you were when we would make out.” 

Tsukishima squeezed a portion of the lube into his hand and rubbed it on Yamaguchi’s hole, sticking his fingers inside to further wet the entrance. He then squeezed a good amount onto his hands and dick and slicked his shaft well. He leaned down over Yamaguchi again, bracing the tip at his hole. 

“Ready?” 

Yamaguchi nodded excitedly, he’d never been more ready for anything in his life. As he looked up at Tsukishima, he was shocked to see sunlight shining in on his face. 

_Sunrise!?_

He looked otherworldly beautiful with the morning light beaming in on him, but Yamaguchi soon closed his eyes on reflex as he felt the pressure of Tsukishima sliding into him. 

“Are you okay?” 

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s back and held on tightly. “Yeah, keep going.” 

Tsukishima obliged and continue to push his way inside. There was a significant amount of pain and Yamaguchi tried hard not to vocalize it, biting his bottom lip, but as Tsukishima got to being completely nestled inside Yamaguchi, it got to be too much. 

“Wait,” Yamaguchi huffed, eyes watering. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t be,” he smiled through the pain, “just let me get used to it. It’s a lot.” 

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi into a kiss while they waited and Yamaguchi enjoyed the feeling of being completely filled up, more than he knew possible, by the man he loved. He didn’t want to kill himself by having Tsukishima go again before he was ready, but he was growing impatient and wanted more. 

Yamaguchi pulled away from the kiss. “I’m okay I think.” 

“Are you sure.” 

“Uh huh.” Yamaguchi kissed Tsukishima’s chin hovering over him and did his best to relax his body as Tsukishima pulled most of the way out and then pushed back in again. 

Feeling it inside him, Yamaguchi was convinced that Tsukishima was even bigger than he first understood, even as he was sucking him off. He was relieved when the stinging and aching in his spine started to fade, as Tsukishima’s cock pressed onto his prostate, sending waves of pleasure rocketing through him. 

“You can go a bit faster, Tsukki.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Please.” 

Tsukishima did as he was told and picked up the pace. In no time at all, Yamaguchi was awash with pleasure greater than any joy he’d ever known. For a brief second he celebrated the fact that he had regular access to his feeling. He moaned out loudly, clawing at Tsukishima’s back, who in turn, began to thrust even harder. His senses overwhelmed him and his entire body tingled as he came again, splashing his seed messily across their stomachs. He cried out through his orgasm as Tsukishima pounded into him and after longer than he expected, Tsukishima began grunting loudly, interspersed with Yamaguchi’s first name and then Yamaguchi could feel his warm come filling him up a significant amount. 

Both breathing hard with exhaustion, Tsukishima brought his lips to Yamaguchi’s as he carefully pulled himself out. Yamaguchi groaned as the long shaft left his body, he’d grown attached to the feeling and was sad for the loss. Tsukishima tightened his arms wrapped around Yamaguchi and rolled to his back, bringing Yamaguchi to lay on top of him. 

“You were right. I waited way too long,” he gruffed out and Yamaguchi laughed. 

“You've never done that before?” Yamaguchi laid his head against Tsukishima’s chest and listened to the sound of his heart racing. 

“Why would you ask me such a dumb question?” Tsukishima was clearly offended. 

“I'm sorry. You're just really good at it.” 

“Was it,” Tsukishima cleared his throat, “better than Oikawa?” 

Yamaguchi winced, he had a feeling he'd ask. “Do you remember that team that we went up against in middle school, where we took both sets and they didn't get more than ten combined points?”

“Yeah?” 

“That's how much better than Oikawa you were.” 

“Oh,” Tsukishima relaxed his body, “good.” He rubbed Yamaguchi’s back gently. “Do you feel okay?” 

Yamaguchi nodded. “Amazing.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“It just seemed like I hurt you a lot.” 

“It hurt at first, but then it felt wonderful.” 

“Are you going to be sore in,” Tsukishima looked over at the clock, “an hour when we have to get up for practice?” 

“Definitely.” 

“Really?” Tsukishima had sadness in his voice. 

“Yeah, but it's okay. It'll be good sore.” 

“What's ‘good’ sore?” 

“Like, ‘I'm sore because my boyfriend is well endowed and good in bed’ sore.” 

Tsukishima chuckled. “How do you say perverted stuff like that with a straight face?” 

Yamaguchi remembered making Oikawa embarrassed with his phrasing too. _Maybe I just have a dirty mind._ “I don't know. It's just honesty. Besides, who's the one who said everything on me tastes good?”

“That was an observation.” Yamaguchi laughed and Tsukishima chuckled along. “I love you, Tadashi.” 

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, sun spotlighting him like the heavenly being he was. “I love you too, Tsukki.” 

Instead of doing something responsible with their remaining time, they kissed themselves to sleep where their love dragged them into dreamland, through Yamaguchi’s blaring alarm and the morning practice they both knew they were likely to miss anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of your support! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, where you can also post questions and requests. ^_^ @thejazthegr8 
> 
> ?s From Tumblr:  
> Will You Be Done with Haikyuu after the Tsukiyama? No. :)
> 
> Do You Plan To Do All the Couples?: .... :) 
> 
> How Often do You Update: I try to do every other day for a fic. I get pretty swamped on the weekends so fics updated on Fridays usually won't get updated until Monday. I try to update at least one fic a day.

**Author's Note:**

> CALM DOWN! 
> 
> This IS a Tsukiyama fic but............... some chapters of Yamakawa never hurt anybody. 
> 
> How else is Tsukishima supposed to realize his fleeting emotions are actually not so fleeting?
> 
> :) Please don't hit me. :)


End file.
